


Now & Then

by SageMcMae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Rating May Change, Teen Years, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: When she's six years old, Kagome wishes for a playmate. The Bone Eater's Well delivers a surly demon lord disguised as a puppy. Some kids have an imaginary friend. She has Sesshomaru. (A SessKag Childhood Friends AU)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 159
Kudos: 545
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 26 of Inuvember, a Childhood Friends AU. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for reading through this and catching all my typos.

Kagome Higurashi sits on the porch of the storehouse, swinging her legs back and forth. It’s Sunday, meaning she is off from school. Kagome is eager for Mama to finish with her baby brother, Souta, so they can go to the park as promised.

Today is the perfect day for a picnic. There is a light spring breeze and the sun is shining. A few fluffy white clouds decorate the blue sky but there is no hint of rain. She hopes Mama will be ready to go soon.

Kagome thought having a younger sibling would be fun. She wants to show her new brother off to her friends, teach him about the shrine, and introduce him to Buyo.

Unfortunately, Souta’s birth coincided with her father’s car accident. Weeks after Mama came home from the hospital, their family was forced to arrange a joint funeral for Papa and Grandma. It puts a damper on the whole sibling thing.

Ever since then, Mama is overwhelmed with Souta, Gramps is busy with the shrine, and Kagome is left on her own.

At six years old, she’s too young to be permitted off-campus by herself. She is given two options— help Gramps take inventory of the store or do chores. Kagome settles for her mother’s list of chores because she’s frightened by the petrified kappa foot Gramps keeps trying to give her.

_That thing is disgusting!_ she thinks with a shiver.

After Kagome finished sweeping out the storehouse, the list was complete, which is how she ended up on the porch. Now, she gets to play the waiting game— not the easiest task for a bored six-year-old.

Ten minutes tick by. Mama doesn't appear. From across the yard, Kagome can make out the sounds of Souta crying. She sighs and gets up from her spot. The park will have to wait.

She kicks a pebble that ricochets off the gift shop and against the Sacred Tree. Kagome winces. She hopes that the spirit of the tree doesn't curse her with bad luck.

"Sorry," she mutters.

Gramps must hear her because he sticks his head out of the store and shouts, “Don’t leave the shrine and don't play in the well house!”

His warning falls on deaf ears. She walks by the small building with no interest in what lies behind the doors. Kagome ignores the temple just as she ignores Gramps’ strange parables.

The well house isn't anything special. Hardly anyone ever visits it. Their patrons are more interested in the main shrine building and the spiritual relics in the shop. That could be because Gramps has never left the doors open.

He claims the well house is dangerous. Kagome doesn’t know what could be so dangerous about an empty well but she’d rather not give him a reason to launch into a long lecture about the shrine’s past.

She heads toward the main entrance. Maybe if she’s lucky, Eri will walk by on her way home from the market with her mother.

As Kagome strolls past the well house, she hears a noise. She glances over her shoulder. "Gramps?"

But her grandfather is nowhere to be seen.

Kagome's brow furrows. She waits. The grounds are silent. The only sound is the breeze blowing through the Sacred Tree. She shrugs and continues walking.

A whimper causes her to jump.

Kagome runs over to the well house doors. She peers through the slats, trying to see if Buyo got stuck inside.

There is a scratching sound coming from inside. It is followed by a low growl, far too deep to be a cat. She backs away from the doors, eyes wide.

_What is that?_

Kagome looks around. There are no visitors, Mama is inside the house, and Gramps is working. It’s up to her to deal with whatever creature has taken up residence inside.

“Alright, here we go.” She slides the door open and steps through.

It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. From the sunlight trickling in, Kagome seems hundreds of dust particles floating through the air. She coughs from the musty scent.

Instantly, the scratching stops.

“Hello?” she calls.

As she walks down the steps, Kagome keeps her arm up to cover her mouth like Papa taught her. She doesn’t want to cough on anyone— or _anything_ —that might be lurking in the shadows.

“Hello?” she tries again.

There is no response. Neither whimpers nor growls echo in the tiny space.

Kagome briefly wonders if she imagined the noise. She’s been aching for a friend. Maybe what she heard was merely her desire to have someone to talk to.

Another sigh escapes her. Her shoulders slump as she heads out the way she came.

Then her foot hits the first step and the scratching sounds again.

Kagome whips around. She darts over to the well. Kagome has to stand on her tiptoes to peer over the ledge. With only the light from the doorway, it’s hard to make anything out. She angles herself to the side so the sun can cast its rays across the opening. When she does, Kagome sees a white shape in the corner.

“How did you get down there?” she asks the puppy.

The only answer he gives her is a stony stare.

But his untrusting glare is paired with glowing eyes.

Kagome beams in awe. “Wow.”

Carefully, she pulls herself up and over the lip of the well. The drop doesn’t look too bad—

—until she’s falling.

Hmph.

She lands in the dirt with a groan.

Belatedly, she realizes why Gramps didn’t want her coming in here. Kagome is lucky she didn’t break any bones. Mama rarely gets mad but an emergency trip to the hospital definitely wouldn’t go over well.

She rolls onto her side and gazes across the floor to where the puppy is standing. His golden eyes are focused on her. From his stance, Kagome can tell he doesn’t trust her. What she can’t figure out is how he fell into the well in the first place.

“How did you get in here?” she asks as if the animal can understand her.

Kagome brushes herself off and straightens up. It’s quite a drop.

Thankfully, the dog doesn’t appear to be injured. Kagome is glad. They’ve only ever had Buyo. She doesn’t know the first thing about dogs but she suspects he must be scared. After all, he’s alone and trapped.

“I’m by myself too,” she tells him.

Kagome sits on the ground and extends her hand to the animal.

His gaze shifts to her palm but he doesn’t close the distance between them. He just stares at her.

She pouts. Buyo always lets her pick him up and cuddle him.

“I thought dogs were man’s best friend,” she says, “but you’re not very friendly, are you?”

His expression is impassive.

“If you came here looking for food, you’re in the wrong place. You should have come to the house. Mama’s cooking is great. Just stay away from the office. Gramps has some weird stuff in there. I don’t think you want to end up like those kappa feet.” She makes a face and shivers.

The dog doesn’t even blink.

Kagome thinks he's listening to her, though it's hard to tell. He barely moves. If she didn't see his sides rising and falling, she'd think he was a statue.

“I wonder if you belong to someone in the neighborhood. I’ll have to ask Eri. Her mom knows everyone’s business, at least that’s what Mama says.”

Kagome claps a hand over her mouth.

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. But you won't say anything, right? It's not like you can speak."

The puppy remains quiet.

“Right, well, this will just be our little secret, okay?”

She takes his lack of response as confirmation.

“I wish I brought some snacks. You must be hungry. How long have you been stuck in here?” Kagome questions.

He tilts his head to glance up at the mouth of the well.

“I can’t believe you didn’t hurt yourself,” Kagome remarks. “You must be really strong to have survived the fall without even a scratch. I wish my Papa had been strong like you.”

She hugs her legs to her chest and drops her chin to her kneecaps. “He’s gone, you know. We lost him right after my brother was born. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. One day he was here and the next...he wasn’t.”

Kagome hears her voice cracking. It doesn’t stop her from going on.

“Sometimes, I’m angry at Souta even though I know it’s not his fault. He’s only a baby. He didn’t cause the accident. Still, I wish Mama had more time to spend with me. I feel like I lost both her and Papa that day.”

More tears fall. Kagome can barely see her hands as she attempts to wipe her face clean. She doesn’t notice the boy with the alabaster skin until he speaks.

“My father is dead too.”’

Kagome gasps. She scoots as far away as she can, stopping only once her back hits the side of the well.

“Who are you? How did you get down here?” she demands.

His brow creases and she spots a crescent tattoo on his forehead. The moon isn’t his only facial marking. His cheeks are adorned with magenta stripes. He looks to be about her age, maybe a year or two older. His age is the only similarity between them. Where her hair is black as night, his is as white as snow. Her eyes are the same shade as the blue sky while his are as gold as the sun. 

He’s beautiful. 

It isn’t a word Kagome has used to describe a boy before. Then again, she’s never seen a boy who looks like this one. She wonders if he’s the dog’s owner. Glancing around him, Kagome finds the corner empty. 

“Where’s the puppy?”

He frowns. “I knew humans were ignorant creatures,” the boy mutters, turning away from her.

“Hey! Who are you calling ignorant!” Kagome snaps as she stands.

The boy shakes his head. He walks over to the vacant corner, sits down, and stares at her.

Kagome doesn’t like his attitude. He’s what Mama calls ‘arrogant’. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares right back at him. If he thinks she’s going to help him get out of the well, he’s wrong. She doesn’t help jerks who are rude to her.

There is something familiar about his eyes. Their unnatural honey color is the first thing Kagome notices. Then someone slams the well house doors closed, extinguishing all light.

Kagome jumps to her feet and cries, “Gramps!”

Her grandfather will have a ladder. He can get them out of her— well, he can get her out of here. She thinks the boy should have to stay down here as punishment for being so mean.

“Gramps! I’m down here!” she calls up.

Kagome holds her breath, waiting, but the doors remain shut.

He didn’t hear her. He left her alone in the dark.

_No_ , she thinks, shaking her head and dropping down into the dirt.

“As I said, humans are ignorant. Your own kin did not even recognize your absence,” the boy says haughtily.

“Listen, jerk, I didn't ask for your opinion,” Kagome snaps.

“No one addresses me like that,” he returns.

“Well, maybe they should so you learn some manners,” she retorts.

A hand wraps around her arm, hauling her to her feet. “Do you know what happens to those who disrespect me?”

Kagome doesn’t but she is saved from having to answer him by the strange light that appears. Where they are connected, a pale pink glow illuminates the well. The boy flinches, releasing her. Kagome places her hand against the wall for balance.

The light fades away until they are left in darkness once more.

“What was that?”

“You do not know?” he inquires skeptically.

“Maybe I’m dreaming,” Kagome muses. “This feels like a dream.”

“It is no dream, miko.”

“Huh?”

“That light distinguishes you as a priestess— a powerful one at that. No miko has ever managed to harm a Taisho before,” the boy explains.

Kagome stares at her hands— or at least where she thinks her hands are. It’s hard to tell. The bottom of the well is pitch black.

“What’s a Taisho? Is that your family name?” she asks.

“It is,” he confirms. “My given name is Sesshomaru.”

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome repeats. “I’m Kagome.”

She holds her hand out and is surprised when he takes it. Kagome shakes his hand. He is tense at first as if he expected her to do something else, but as she lets him go, she feels his arm go slack.

“Now that we are acquainted, return me to my home,” he demands.

“Your home? What do you mean?”

“I can tell from the scent of this place that this is not the same well I climbed down into. Your abilities must have transported me to your village. I need to go back,” Sesshomaru tells her.

“But I didn’t _do_ anything,” Kagome insists. “I heard someone crying and I came to see— it was you!”

“I do not cry.”

“You’re the dog!” she exclaims.

“Indeed.”

“How can that be?”

“You are unaware of how youkai transform?” Sesshomaru questions.

_Yep, definitely dreaming._

Maybe Gramps put Sesshomaru up to this. Perhaps it's just an elaborate ruse to keep her from playing in the well house. Considering how eccentric her grandfather is, Kagome wouldn't be surprised. But if it's a trick, how come Sesshomaru's eyes are glowing? How did Gramps manage that?

“Is there a problem?” Sesshomaru inquires when she doesn’t answer.

“If you’re a demon, aren’t you supposed to be powerful? How did you get stuck in a well?” Kagome asks.

“I felt a surge of energy and came to investigate. I thought it was another demon,” he answers.

“Oh, like one of your friends?” Kagome surmises.

“I do not have friends. I was seeking an opponent.”

She laughs. The boy can’t be more than eight or nine. He’s talking like one of those macho men from the action films Gramps watches when he thinks Kagome has fallen asleep.

“I fail to see what is humorous about my intentions,” Sesshomaru comments.

“It’s just that the way you talk is so outdated. You sound ridiculous,” she tells him, continuing to giggle.

“You are the one who sounds ridiculous. Your informal manner is offensive,” he mutters, annoyed.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean," Kagome quickly apologizes. "I've just never heard someone speak so formally before. My family doesn't act like that. We're laxer."

“Clearly.”

“Why are you looking for someone to fight? Don’t you want to make friends?” she asks.

"I do not need friends," Sesshomaru says. "I require power to prove myself and secure my inheritance."

“I thought inheritances came when you were of age?”

“My father left stipulations for how his will was to be carried out after his demise.”

“He was killed?” Kagome asks.

“Murdered,” Sesshomaru confirms.

She gasps. “That's awful! I’m sorry. My dad died unexpectedly too. It was a car accident. I lost my grandmother that same day,” she reveals.

“What is a car?” Sesshomaru questions.

Kagome snorts. “You don’t know what a car is?”

“You did not recognize me as a demon,” he points out.

“Fair enough,” Kagome relents. “If we could get out of this well, I could show you. You can see them from the front gates, but— _Ah!_ ”

A pair of arms wrap around her and, suddenly, they are soaring upwards. Kagome clings to the boy’s shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut as the air whips past. Her hair flies everywhere. It’s going to be a rat’s nest when she tries to comb through it later. 

“We are no longer in the well,” Sesshomaru announces, setting her down at the doorway.

“Uh, thanks,” Kagome says, glancing around him. When her gaze returns to his face, she asks, “Why didn’t you do that when you were trapped?”

“This is not my home,” he reminds her. “I was attempting to find a way to return. I assumed since the well brought me here, it would be how I returned. There was no need to venture outside. It was an uncalculated risk.”

Kagome nods. His reasoning makes sense. Then, something else clicks in place.

“Wait, so are you saying I’m not a risk?”

He smirks. “You are human and ignorant of your own abilities. I doubt I need to be concerned.”

“Then I guess I don’t need to show you anything,” Kagome decides.

Sesshomaru grabs for her. “You said—.”

He stops the instant the pink light returns. Kagome watches his expression change from sullen to shocked.

“You have advanced,” he observes.

“I- I don’t know what’s happening,” Kagome confesses.

He scowls. “Your family has not trained you?”

“Trained me for what?”

Kagome feels slightly panicked. Shouldn’t having super-powers feel cool? She doesn’t feel cool. She’s scared. What if she does something wrong? What if she hurts someone?

“Calm yourself,” Sesshomaru commands.

It isn’t until he speaks that Kagome realizes the light has intensified. Her hands are not the only things glowing. Her entire body is illuminated in pale pink light.

She staggered backward. Sesshomaru instinctively reaches for her. As soon as his hand makes contact with her wrist, he flinches.

“Sorry!” Kagome cries.

The instant she speaks, the light ceases to shine.

“Your power is linked to your emotions,” Sesshomaru discerns.

To test his theory, he reaches for her again. Kagome holds her breath as his hand wraps around her arm.

Up close, she can see his nails extend far longer than hers. She was stupid to think he was human. Humans don’t have facial markings, glowing eyes, and claws.

“You need to find a master to instruct you. Learning as an apprentice will ensure you learn control of both your abilities and your emotions,” Sesshomaru tells her.

“A master what?” Kagome asks.

He frowns. “This is your village, is it not?”

“Yeah.”

“You have a priestess?”

Kagome scoffs. “If we had a priestess, I think I would know. I live at a shrine.”

“Your mother?”

Kagome shakes her head.

“Grandmother?”

Again, she shakes her head.

“How can that be?” he questions.

Kagome shrugs. She slides the well house door open and leads Sesshomaru across the yard toward the main gate.

As they walk over, she tries not to stare at his ears. They remind her of the elf drawings that pop-up around the winter holidays.

“Your village smells strange,” Sesshomaru remarks. “And those sounds...” He winces.

“The traffic?” Kagome asks, confused. How far away does he live?

His honey-colored eyes go wide.

Kagome feels his mood shift. She’s not sure how, but she can sense how the sight affects him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Where are we?”

“Tokyo,” she answers. “Why? Where do you live?”

“The Western Lands,” Sesshomaru answers.

“You mean Shikoku?” she prompts.

He doesn’t respond. His gaze is on the skyline. If she relied on his expression, Kagome wouldn’t be able to tell how he was feeling. His face is an expressionless mask. Apparently, her new abilities allow her to sense changes in his aura. His mood darkens as he glances from the towering buildings to the street below.

“It’s pretty cool, huh? That’s a car, by the way. Over there is the main part of the city. Most of the skyscrapers are in the Nishi-Shinjuku district and they say by 2012, we will have a building that stands over 634 meters,” she tells him.

Sesshomaru’s focus returns to her. “What year is it?”

Kagome’s forehead creases. “1987.”

“Impossible,” he scoffs.

“Why?”

“The year is 1467,” Sesshomaru informs her.

Kagome rolls her eyes. “Yeah right.”

“Come.” Sesshomaru heads back toward the well house.

She has to run to keep up with his long strides. He may be only a few years older than Kagome but he’s more than a head taller. One of his steps equates to three of her own.

He pauses by the well. Kagome’s gaze flickers from Sesshomaru to the opening and back to him. “Are you going down there?”

“No. We are.”

Before she can object, he picks her up and jumps over the side.

Kagome screams as they descend into the darkness.

For a moment, her cry echoes off the walls but then something changes. She feels Sesshomaru shift. Curious, Kagome opens her eyes and gasps.

It feels like jumping into the school pool. Her clothes remain dry but there is a weightlessness about their fall as if time has slowed in this realm. They sink through a purplish, blue haze. The walls are gone. There is no dirt floor beneath them. All she can see is the ambiguous atmosphere that surrounds them.

Part of her returns to the notion that this is a dream. Kagome pinches herself.

“Ouch,” she cries.

Sesshomaru glances down.

“This is real.”

“Time travel,” he explains.

Gently, they come to rest on the ground. Kagome looks up. The well house is gone and she can see a clear blue sky above them.

“Oh my gosh,” she gasps, just as Sesshomaru leaps up.

When he lands in the grass outside, Kagome has to accept he is right. Time travel is the only explanation for what she sees.

Where the shrine should be, there is an undeveloped forest. There isn't the rumble of cars on the highway or the smell of smog in the air.

Sesshomaru sets her down. Kagome wanders around, inspecting the trees and heading toward one in particular.

_The Sacred Tree._

She recognizes the wide base and deep roots. The Shimenawa is missing but apart from that, the tree appears the same.

Kagome places her hand to the center of the trunk. Just as she can feel Sesshomaru’s emotions, Kagome can feel the life force of the tree. The energy signature is unlike hers or Sesshomaru’s. She’s not sure if that is because it is a plant or if there is a deeper reason.

“How’s this happening?” Kagome asks, glancing over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

“I am uncertain,” he admits, “but I do know that it is your power that drew me into the well and brought me to your time.” 

“I didn’t even know I had powers,” Kagome says.

"There is a miko in a village not far from here," Sesshomaru tells her, pointing past the Sacred Tree. "As there is no one sufficient in your time, I suggest you seek her out. She will be able to train you."

Kagome begins walking in the direction of the town. Sesshomaru doesn’t follow.

She freezes. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I am unwelcome there,” he informs her.

“I don’t want to go by myself,” she complains.

“If you wish to learn more about your abilities, you must.”

“Where will you be?” Kagome asks.

“I must return to the West,” Sesshomaru replies.

“Will I see you again?”

She senses his surprise at her question. ”How would that benefit me?” he inquires.

“You said you wanted an opponent, right? Who better to train with than someone like me?”

“You are human.”

“Yeah, but I have powers you haven’t seen before. You said so yourself— no one in your family has ever been affected by spiritual abilities. Maybe that’s why you can sense me and I can sense you,” Kagome points out.

Sesshomaru considers her. After a moment, he says, “I have obligations to attend to. Once I have seen to my studies, I will return. If I am allowed to pass through the well, I will find you.”

She grins. “So I guess this makes us friends, huh?”

“I do not have friends,” Sesshomaru insists. He leaps into the air and flies over the treetops.

Kagome keeps smiling as she watches him go. He may seem like an arrogant jerk, but she knows what he’s feeling.

Sesshomaru can lie to himself but he can’t lie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 14th update: [@kingalistair-theirin](https://kingalistair-theirin.tumblr.com/) made this super adorable [fanart](https://kingalistair-theirin.tumblr.com/post/643061262066089984/fan-art-of-this-amazing-fic-written-by-sagemcmae) for this fic. Please go check out their blog.


	2. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

Sesshomaru returns to Edo regularly. It is not out of curiosity or concern. He merely adds the village to his patrol rotation. It is hardly noteworthy. As the Lord of the Western Lands, it is one of his many obligations. If he happens upon the little miko, he will inform her that their reunion is a coincidence. 

He expects to find her waiting in the clearing, spouting more nonsense about friendship. Sesshomaru will remind her that he does not require friendship. Though, he is intrigued by her proposition to train together. Her reiki’s unique reaction to his youki will make for an interesting challenge. Sesshomaru suspects she offered because the girl is plagued by loneliness. 

The sentiment is one Sesshomaru is familiar with— though he would never admit to it. Taisho’s do not succumb to melancholy. They are not ruled by their emotions; they control them.

It is essential for his development and to ensure he is capable of harnessing his powers. Sesshomaru has already succeeded in creating poison, full-body transformation, and the ability to fly. His training is focused on conjuring a light whip— the next step in offensive tactics. While the skill will prove useful, Sesshomaru is aware of the pressure his mother is placing on him to excel is directly connected to the fact Touga did not leave him Tetsusaiga.

The legendary blade disappeared the day his father died. Crafted from Touga’s fang, the sword is Sesshomaru’s birthright, yet it remains out of his grasp. For the time being, he must be content with weapons of his own creation.

Whips and poison are excellent alternatives to have but Sesshomaru wishes to procure what he is owed. The blade’s rightful place is with him. Even if he has to scour the entire country, Sesshomaru will have it.

He anticipates crossing several foes along the way. His father's power was coveted. A sword forged from a piece of the inu daiyoukai will be highly sought after. Sesshomaru needs to continue training.

Since the palace guards are unable to beat him, he turns his attention to the miko.

When he arrives at the well, she is nowhere to be seen. 

He tells himself it is a minor setback and resumes his patrol. It is not until he passes by again with the same result, that he begins to wonder what became of her. 

Sesshomaru flies over the village. He is certain that the residents will be speaking of the miko and her odd attire. A few farmers are washing up from working the harvest. A collection of young pups are playing games near their mothers who sit weaving outside their huts. None of their conversations center around the girl.

He returns to the well. The scent of vanilla and camellia blossoms has faded away— if it ever existed at all. Sesshomaru stares down the well shaft.

Decaying remains of lesser demons protrude from the dirt floor. It is an eerie reminder of the rift that exists between youkai and miko. The tale is an ancient one, over-glorified by the humans who worship Midoriko as if she was a goddess instead of a mortal woman.

Scowling, Sesshomaru turns away. 

As the weeks pass, he begins to think the encounter was a dream— the result of too many sleepless nights wandering the Western Palace. 

His home is different from the absence of his father. Halls that once were alight with oil lamps and conversation are now vacant and cold. The master chambers are empty. His mother has taken to staying in her suite at court, rather than confront the reality of her mate's demise. Sesshomaru is the sole remaining Taisho.

His attendants do not know what to make of him. Either he barely utters a word for weeks or he snaps at them. Most give him space, the same way they avoid his mother. They are afraid.

He is glad. Sesshomaru despises pointless banter. It has no purpose except to waste time. If his father’s death taught him anything, it is that his days are not infinite.

Touga had a reputation as the Great Dog General but Sesshomaru had known him first and foremost as Papa. Though he has not addressed his father informally in centuries, there are moments between sleeping and awake where Sesshomaru remembers the days before.

Before Touga’s death.

Before the news of his half-brother’s birth.

Before his father abandoned his mate and pup for a human.

_Before._

Those memories are as comforting as they are painful. Sesshomaru buries them under a sullen demeanor and turns his mind to the lengthy scrolls his tutors wish him to memorize.

There is much to learn. Political strategy, court etiquette, trade routes, and the history of the daiyoukai alliances.

Sesshomaru spends long hours in the library. He reviews scrolls from the first rays of daylight until the last drop of oil has burned away. He does not tire. His body is not without limitations but they are far fewer than a lesser demon or a hanyou. If needed, he could go months without sleep.

Some days his mind wanders away from the Sasari Pass to stunning structures of metal and glass. The buildings tower over the mountains, decorating the horizon like a collection of glittering gems.

No sooner does Sesshomaru recognize what he is thinking of than he shakes his head. That image belongs to another time, another place. He would do well to put it out of his mind. It is nothing more than a distraction.

_The girl_ is nothing more than a fantasy.

As the sole heir to the Taisho line, Sesshomaru will not be bothered with frivolous endeavors like friendships— especially not with a human. A human is the reason his father left. A human is why his inheritance is hidden behind riddles instead of being awarded to him. A human is the cause of Touga’s death. Humans cause destruction and pain. They attack without provocation, take without permission, and turn on one another. Humans cannot be trusted. They are a menace. 

As with any other threat, Sesshomaru plans to end them. 

He devotes himself to his studies, taking breaks in between hours of scroll scanning to conduct rigorous training drills. If he keeps both his mind and body active, there will be no room to think of the blue-eyed miko.

His mother is pleased by his efforts. Though she has not deigned to visit, she is aware of his daily routine. The staff keeps her updated on Sesshomaru.

After weeks of receiving letters that call his lack of discipline inexcusable, her tone has changed. Sesshomaru is accustomed to her chiding. She has always held him to a high-standard, claiming he must live up to the Taisho name.

The name used to mean something but since Touga’s infidelity, it has been tarnished. Sesshomaru’s mother seeks redemption through her son.

It is unfair to place such a heavy burden on a pup. Sesshomaru has never held any misconceptions regarding his mother. Her love for him comes second to her true love: power. Like any survivor, she will do whatever necessary to ensure she comes out on top.

That means making sure her only child continues the Taisho line.

Sesshomaru is loathed to think of the day his mother will summon him to court. On that day, he will be expected to choose a mate. The demoness’s appearance, intellect, and breed will not matter. The deciding factor will be who makes the best ally.

If his mother were to ask for his opinion, Sesshomaru would tell her that he would prefer to choose no one. If his father’s demise taught him anything, it was to trust no one— not even his own kind.

The demons who reside at court are no better than humans. Despite their formal etiquette and finely made garments, they are just as ruthless. When Touga fought Ryukotsusei, not one of his allies came to his aid. Sesshomaru is under no illusions that it would be any different for him.

His mother is not concerned with this. Her motives lie with forging an alliance that will grant her a permanent seat at court. There, the only danger she would face would be from her neighbors.

_Better the devil you know_ , he supposes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru leaves the solace of the palace library to begin his patrol. The day’s route is unremarkable. There is nothing of consequence happening. He sighs as boredom settles in. It is his only companion.

Along the outskirts of Chichibu, Sesshomaru scents a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. He tracks the smell to a small farming village where a group of children is congregated by the river.

His nostrils flare as he recognizes one of the members in the group is not human but a hanyou. As he nears, it is not difficult to identify which one. A large, burly figure stands apart from the rest. His features are equine in nature but Sesshomaru cannot determine the half-breed’s designation.

What he can determine is who is next to the hanyou.

The miko.

Curious, Sesshomaru lands nearby to observe. 

There are five in total— three mortal boys, the hanyou, and the lone human girl. She stands between the humans and the half-breed, her face a mixture of confusion and horror. 

From the children’s stance, he surmises that they have cornered the hanyou by the river. Perhaps they suspect he cannot swim or maybe they just wanted to isolate him. Whatever their reasoning, the village children have succeeded in terrifying the hanyou. He is cowering away from them, arms held up in a defensive position. 

“Get away from him,” one of the boys shouts at the miko. 

Everything Sesshomaru has learned about humans informs him of how the girl will act. He expects her to join her own kind, sneering and glaring with disdain at the half-breed. That is how humans operate. They fear the unknown and instead of attempting to understand, they lash out. When Sesshomaru asked his mother why, she told him that they prefer being ignorant.

He watches, thinking he is meant to see this. Once she dismisses the hanyou, Sesshomaru can forget about her. The miko’s prejudice will shatter the lingering delusion he has been operating under. Sesshomaru can resume his duties without further cause for doubt. 

_Friends_ , he thinks ruefully. _As if she would ever consider one of us a friend._

“Hey, are you deaf or something? Get away from that monster!” the same boy shouts when the girl does not move. 

Her blue eyes go wide. She walks toward the boy. As Sesshomaru expects, the miko is siding with her kind. His mother was—

**Smack.**

— _wrong_.

His golden eyes focus on the icy glare the girl wields.

“What’s wrong with you?” she snaps at the boy, who cradles his reddening cheek. “You can’t go around bullying people just because they are different from you. If anyone here is a monster, it’s you, you big jerk!”

The miko turns to rejoin the hanyou when one of the other boys grabs at her arm.

When he looks back on this later, Sesshomaru will not remember the moment his boots left the ground. He will not recall transforming or the surge of power that rolls through him. All he feels is an undeniable instinctual pull.

He charges through the bushes in his true form— a snarling white-furred beast with crimson eyes and fangs the length of the boy’s legs.

The village children scramble backward. Their eyes are huge and their mouths hang open.

“D-demon!” one cries.

“Run!” another shouts.

They trip over each other in their haste to get away. The sight fills Sesshomaru with a wave of satisfaction. He glances at the miko. She is grinning. If she is surprised to see him, he can not sense it. She appears calm. 

With the ease of changing his kimono, he returns to his humanoid form.

The miko is next to the hanyou, speaking in soothing, hushed tones. “Hey, it’s okay now. Those jerks won’t hurt you again. I won’t let them. Promise.”

Sesshomaru strolls over. 

The hanyou’s large blue eyes spot him over the girl’s head. Immediately, he falls to his knees. “M-my l-lord,” he stammers.

“Huh?” The miko glances up at him. “You never told me you were a lord.”

“You never asked,” Sesshomaru returns.

“I’m not going to bow,” she tells him. 

“I did not expect you would,” he answers.

He is aware her upbringing has lacked formal manners. She does not understand proper etiquette. Surprisingly, the hanyou does.

“What is your name?” he inquires.

The half-breed looks to Kagome. She helps him up and answers, “This is Jinenji. He and his mother live on a farm outside the village. They’ve been teaching me about healing herbs.”

“Hn.”

“We were on our way back when those bullies threw rocks at us,” she explains.

Sesshomaru does not remark on her choice of friends. It seems she prefers the company of demons and half-breeds to humans. He cannot blame her. His kind is far superior. However, her choice has consequences.

Humans do not forgive easily. Those villagers will be back. Considering the scars on the hanyou’s body, Sesshomaru suspects Jinenji is already aware of this.

“I will escort you,” he decides.

This appears to unsettle the half-breed but the miko accepts his offer without pause.

She drapes Jinenji’s arm over her shoulders so she can support his weight. Sesshomaru observes as the miko assists the hanyou toward the road. She does not request his help nor does she complain about the burden.

He frowns and falls into step with them.

“Did you provoke them?” Sesshomaru inquires.

The miko rolls her eyes. “As if. We were running errands and minding our own business. They were the ones who came along, picking a fight. Jerks!”

“Is that so?” he questions the half-breed.

Jinenji nods, barely able to maintain eye contact with Sesshomaru.

“Do you have a history with these villagers?”

He nods again.

“Because of your mixed blood?”

Another nod.

“What does that matter?” the miko asks.

Sesshomaru can scent her irritation. Her aroma has soured with anger and sadness. He does not know how humans in her time interact with demons but it is evident she does not approve of their relations here.

“I’m a monster,” Jinenji murmurs mournfully.

“Don’t say that!” the miko cries. “If those people only care about what you are instead of who you are, you don’t need them. They’re small-minded idiots. You’re better off with real friends like us. Right, Sesshomaru?”

“I do not have friends,” he reiterates but she continues as though she has not heard.

“And real friends don’t care if you are a full demon, half-demon, or human. Real friends care about you because they like you for who you are.”

Jinenji smiles tentatively at her. “Thanks, Kagome.”

The pair is on a first-name basis, which Sesshomaru would take to mean they are exceptionally close, except he knows the miko's ways. She does not address others formally, even when she is aware of their titles. It makes it difficult for him to tell how long the two have known each other.

Even more aggravating is the fact that this bothers him.

Sesshomaru almost wishes the miko had sided with the humans. If she had, he would not be questioning his lessons. He would not care that her offer of friendship was real. Sesshomaru certainly would not be envious of a half-breed for accepting her offer— the same offer he refused.

He is not sure if he wants her friendship solely because Jinenji has it or because the miko is worthy of such a risk. Sesshomaru ponders both options as they travel.

The miko chats the entire time, unaffected by her companion’s silence. She talks about how unfair the village’s treatment of Jinenji is and how she’d like to do more than slap them. Her fire amuses Sesshomaru, who has never seen a human defend a demon before.

When he happens to glance over at her, Sesshomaru finds Jinenji staring at him. Instantly, the half-breed turns away. Regardless, Sesshomaru does not attempt to look at the girl again.

They come upon a wide field dotted with fresh herbs. There is a shed on the opposite side, situated by an oak sapling.

As they approach, an elderly woman with a weathered face and graying hair appears in the doorway. Unaware of their arrival, she begins gathering tools from where they are hung along the side of the hut.

Sesshomaru senses the shift in the air. With his mother in sight, the hanyou’s anxiety lessens. He feels safe in this place.

The miko also looks comfortable. She waves with her free hand and calls out to the elderly woman. “We’re back, Hina!”

The woman’s gaze transitions from her task to the pair. Her eyes narrow.

"Jinenji, what happened this time?" she demands in a gravelly voice.

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Jinenji laments.

“It wasn’t his fault. It was those jerks in the village,” the miko insists.

“I warned you two to stay off the main road,” the woman states, shaking her head. “I told you to cut through the forest and— oh, who is this?”

“This is my friend, Sesshomaru,” the miko introduces him.

“Lord Sesshomaru? Of the Western Lands?”

“Hello,” he greets Hina.

She stares at him warily. “And what does the young lord want with my son?”

“Nothing!” the miko assures her. “He walked us back.”

"Uh-huh," Hina mutters, unconvinced. Then to her son, she says, "Come inside. Let's get you patched up."

“I can do it,” the miko offers. “You have enough with the fields.”

Hina's face softens. "Thank you, Kagome."

She holds open the door flap to allow the miko to pass through with Jinenji. When Sesshomaru moves to follow, Hina lets the flap fall into place.

“Why are you really here?” she questions.

“It as the miko says. I escorted them to their destination,” he replies.

“I have never known a daiyoukai to care about the matters of humans or half-breeds,” Hina comments skeptically.

“I was passing through on patrol,” Sesshomaru returns.

She glances over her shoulder. “If you came for Kagome, you can leave right now.”

“I thought your concern was for your son?”

“It is. Kagome is the only friend Jinenji has ever had. The days she spends here are the only ones where he is happy. Whatever your grudge is, take it somewhere else,” Hina orders.

“I have no argument with the miko,” Sesshomaru informs her.

“Then what do you want?”

His golden eyes look past the elderly woman through the door flap to where the miko is kneeling on the floor. Carefully, she wraps Jinenji’s wounds, giving him a reassuring smile as she finishes.

“To understand,” Sesshomaru finally answers.

This response appears to pacify Hina. She passes him a tool made of wood and metal. “Well, if you’re going to stay, you’re going to get a job, just like everyone else.”

Sesshomaru stares at the object. “You expect me to complete labor?”

“That’s the idea,” Hina confirms.

“I am the Lord of the Western Lands,” he objects.

“And I bet you’ve never worked your lands before, have you?” she challenges. She scans him up and down, chuckling at his formal garb. “Probably don’t like to get your hands dirty. Well, guess what? You’re going to have to if you want to harvest any crops. Guess they don’t teach you that in your fancy palace.”

Before he can respond, the miko exits the hut, followed by Jinenji. “Oh, Sesshomaru, are you staying?”

“No,” he answers, giving the tool to the hanyou. “I am returning you to your home.”

“Huh? But it isn’t even dark yet. Usually, I stay and help with the weeding.”

“That is beneath you.”

Her brow creases. “There’s nothing wrong with an honest day’s work. Without this farm, we wouldn’t have the herbs needed for medicine. It’s a lot of work but it’s worth it. People need the healing remedies Hina makes.”

“Then allow them to work the field. You should be training or have you forgotten your offer to assist me with my inheritance?” he counters.

She tilts her head, studying him. “Are you jealous?”

“No.”

The miko has the audacity to smile.

“I did go to the village, like you said, but it was just as bad as the one here. When I asked about you, the people were terrified. They called you a menace. When I defended you, they cast me out. They said there was no place for a demon-lover in their town, so I left. I tried looking for you in the neighboring villages. That’s how I ran into Jinenji and Hina. They were the only ones who believed me,” she explains.

Sesshomaru does not know what to do with this information. He cannot reconcile what he was taught about humans with the girl standing before him. She is an enigma. 

“I will wait until you are prepared to return home,” he concedes, “but I will not toil in the fields like a commoner.” 

She laughs. “Whatever you say. Come on, Jinenji. I think some of the Angelica root and wild mint should be ready today.” The miko takes her friend by the hand, leading him into the field.

The hanyou glances apprehensively at Sesshomaru. He returns his gaze in stony silence.

Once they are out of earshot, Hina remarks, “I heard your father was a charmer but I guess it must have skipped a generation.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you want to stay friends with that girl, you’re going to need to work on that attitude,” she advises.

“I do not—.”

Hina holds up a hand, silencing him. “Kagome isn’t like the others. Her first day here, she screamed at a worm. Scared my son half to death, but you know something? She’s never been afraid of him. I don’t think you could scare her away if you tried. And I don’t know why you’d want to.” Hina gives him a meaningful look then joins the pair in the field.

Sesshomaru stands by the hut, ruminating over her words until dusk.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You require a bath," Sesshomaru observes as they stroll together toward the Bone Eater's Well. 

The miko's garments are stained with dirt, sweat, and grass. Her movements are slower than usual due to her exhaustion but she wears a content smile on her face. 

Hina suggested they take an old trading route through the woods instead of the main road. Sesshomaru does not fear those that they may encounter but he does not want any further delays. His patrol was scheduled to end hours ago. With each passing minute, he is wasting time meant for studying to be with the miko. Sesshomaru only wishes he knew why. 

There is something about the girl that makes him act irrationally. Perhaps it is because her behavior is puzzling or possibly because her expressions are so strange. 

Sesshomaru does not know what bling is, though he defers that this means she approves of his armor. When the miko describes her neighbor’s car as ‘all that and a bag of chips,’ he is confused until she details the various functions the vehicle can perform. All of it sounds impossible. Sesshomaru would not believe it if he had not travelled to her time. Despite his upbringing, he finds himself curious to learn more about her world. 

"Why don't you come to visit sometime?" she suggests as they enter the clearing. 

“I cannot neglect my duties.”

“Oh, come on! Even lords need a day off, don’t they?” the miko quips. 

He considers her offer. “I will visit once you keep your word to train with me.” 

“Fair enough,” she replies, popping her thumb up in the air. 

Sesshomaru quirks his brow at the unfamiliar gesture. 

“But you have to call me by my name.” 

“I do not speak informally,” he reminds her. 

The miko crosses her arms over her chest. “Then the deal is off.” 

“What?”

“If we’re going to be friends and train together, you need to get used to saying my name. No more of this miko business. I’m not a miko and even if I were, I wouldn’t want you to call me that,” the girl says. 

He glares at her. 

She stares back, unwavering in her request. 

Sesshomaru changes the subject, hoping she will forget her ridiculous request. “Why did you risk your life for the half-breed?” 

Her eyes narrow. For a moment, he thinks she will yell at him, but then she sighs. She is not mad, just disappointed. Somehow, this is worse. 

“Everyone deserves respect. Not treating people with kindness doesn’t only hurt them; it hurts you too. If you always think you’re above others, soon the only person you will allow yourself to trust is yourself. I think that’s a lonely way to live. Don’t you?” 

Her wisdom stuns him. Sesshomaru can only stare at her. 

She is young, barely more than a pup. Her informality and human designation should not allow for her to comprehend so much of the world. Yet, she speaks as if she has lived for centuries. This girl truly is a mystery— one he will enjoy unraveling. 

“I do,” he agrees. “Goodnight, _Kagome_.” 

“See you tomorrow, Sesshomaru.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The next chapter is called _Three's a Crowd_. I bet you can guess why...


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

Kagome checks the courtyard, making sure the coast is clear before she dashes over to the well house. Her backpack is filled to the brim with snacks, her restocked first aid kit, and a fresh change of clothes. The weight has her tilting backward slightly but she managed to creep out of the house without hitting any of the creaky floorboards. 

At thirteen, she is lanky and a bit awkward. Kagome has grown a few centimeters in the last year. It forced Mama to buy her new shoes and caused Gramps to launch into a lecture about promiscuity— one Kagome hopes he won’t repeat. It’s not like she’s ever had a boyfriend before. When would she even have the time? _My family is so embarrassing!_

She vents to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri about it. The group of girls walk to school together every day, lamenting about their course work and their families. Most of it feels mundane compared to what Kagome experiences after school but it's not like she can talk to Sesshomaru about these things. She can only imagine what he would say.

_Something pompous, like usual_ , she thinks, rolling her eyes as she sets down her book bag.

It’s been seven years since she met the sullen daiyoukai. Kagome teases him relentlessly, just as she did when they were kids. He rewards her efforts with a glare but it doesn’t scare her. She’s never been afraid of Sesshomaru

He’s her best friend.

They’ve met almost every day since he found her by the river with Jinenji. Their time is divided between the farm, training, and having fun— which Kagome convinced Sesshomaru was an integral part of the learning process. They spend two days a week with Jinenji and Hina, four days sparring, and one day hanging out.

Today is one of those days.

Kagome grins, jumping over the lip of the well, and descends through the portal. They’ve discussed going to the lake for a swim. With summer rapidly approaching, taking some time to cool off sounds like the perfect day.

As she climbs out of the shaft, Kagome scans the clearing. It’s empty.

“Huh, he must be late,” she muses out loud.

She stretches her hands overhead, glancing up at the crystal blue sky. No matter how many times Kagome comes here, she is always amazed by how beautiful it is. The longer she stays, the more she wishes she never had to leave. It's so peaceful, so simple— unlike the complicated life she leaves behind.

Kagome has advanced from primary school to secondary school. Her teachers keep harping on the importance of the high school entrance exams, even though those are two years away. The pressure is immense. Kagome often wonders if something is wrong with her.

She has spent countless hours learning sword fighting, how to shoot a bow and arrow, and other fighting techniques from Sesshomaru. Her secret double-life should cause more anxiety than a few silly tests.

Except it doesn’t.

Kagome enjoys learning what the appropriate stance is and how to hit a mark fifty meters out. For all his arrogance, Sesshomaru is a good teacher. He takes time to explain each weapon and what situations call for it. He prefers a sword, while Kagome likes the bow and arrow. There is something comforting about holding the curved piece of wood in her hands. It feels right, natural even.

Unlike her home life.

Mama and Gramps are still as busy as ever. The shrine constantly requires repairs and the reconstruction keeps their finances in a precarious position. Kagome thought about getting a part-time job at the shop down the block but Mama forbade it. She wants Kagome to focus on her studies.

_If only she knew..._

Souta has grown from a squalling baby into a terrible toddler and finally into a nosy little brat. He has almost caught Kagome leaving through the well twice now. She doesn’t know how he manages to be so quiet. Any other time, he’s super loud and annoying.

Kagome would take Sesshomaru’s quiet brooding over Souta’s antics any day.

She sets her backpack on the grass and kneels to open the top flap. As Kagome is rooting around for a packet of pocky, she catches strands of silver-white hair floating in the breeze. The rest of him is obscured by the tree he is sitting against.

_Maybe he fell asleep._

Kagome has noticed that Sesshomaru seems to be taking on more responsibility lately. She has never been to his home before but from what he’s shared with her, the place is like a mausoleum dedicated to his late father. Kagome can’t understand why anyone would want to live in a place like that. She’s invited him to come live with her numerous times but his answer is always the same.

_No._

He can’t stand the smell of Tokyo. Sesshomaru prefers the unpolluted air of Feudal Japan. She can’t really blame him. If Kagome had a choice, she’d stay here too.

Smiling, she closes up her bag and hurries over.

“There you are. I was wondering why—.” Kagome stops short.

Gold eyes stare at her with confusion.

But they don’t belong to Sesshomaru.

The boy— well, he looks like a boy minus the pair of dog ears protruding from his hair —is about her age. He is clothed in crimson fabric and has his arms crossed in front of him. She can’t see his hands. They are hidden within the wide sleeves of his robe.

“Uh...sorry, I thought you were someone else,” she hastily apologizes.

Kagome has had run-ins with a few youkai during her travels. Not all of them have been hostile but there are some who attack first and ask questions later. And others simply don't care for humans, especially ones with spiritual powers.

Slowly, she backs away.

His nose twitches. “You smell weird.”

“Excuse me?” she snaps.

The boy’s eyes rove over her body from head to toe.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Kagome pointedly reminds him.

“What are you wearing?” he grumbles.

She blinks. He’s worried about her clothes?

Kagome glances down, not sure what's wrong with her sundress and cardigan. They are simple pieces but Yuka assured her that it was a classic look. It doesn't matter that Mama made the dress in lieu of buying one at a fancy shop downtown. Kagome's family doesn't have the money for things like that.

“Eh? Are you deaf or something? I’m talking to you,” the dog eared boy grouses.

Planting her hands on her hips, she glares at him. “You’re really rude, you know that?”

“Well, you stink of sweat, smoke, and sulfur,” he retorts, standing up.

“What?”

“Your scent is muddled but it reeks,” he complains.

“You jerk!” Kagome cries.

She stomps back to the well, her backpack bouncing as she goes. If Kagome wasn’t so mad, she would be grateful that he didn’t attack her.

Her bow is hidden in the hollow of an oak tree on the other side of the clearing. The spot keeps it protected from the weather but it isn’t close enough for her to reach if he were to charge. She’d have to rely solely on her reiki for defense.

A shadow passes over her face and a second later, the dog boy lands on the well. “Who did you think I was anyway?”

Kagome glowers at him, not saying a word.

“What?” he asks.

“I’m going home,” she decides.

He remains on his perch.

“You’re in my way. Move,” she orders.

He glances over his shoulder into the well. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

"You live in an old, dried-up well?" the boy questions incredulously.

Kagome rolls her eyes. “No.” Under her breath, she mutters, “Idiot.”

“Hey! I heard that! Who are you calling an idiot?” he demands, grabbing her by the arm.

Kagome barely has time to blink before a flurry of activity separates her from the dog boy. A towering figure looms between them, clouded in rage.

She struggles to catch her breath. Her heart is hammering in her chest and echoing in her ears so loud that she can’t hear anything else. The oppressive sensation of his youki weighs down on her, conflicting with her reiki. Kagome drops her backpack to the ground. She sways to the side, nearly falling over before a clawed hand steadies her.

His voice breaks through. “Breathe.”

She takes a deep inhale, focusing on his low timbre. 

“Again.”

Kagome follows his instruction, repeating the rhythmic inhale until she no longer feels the pressure of his angry aura. Her eyes flutter open.

“You’re late,” she says.

“You were early,” Sesshomaru retorts.

She expects him to grin or at the very least smirk but his expression is impassive. He is working to contain his inner beast. Kagome can feel him snarling and clawing to get out, a savage predator seeking vengeance.

“I’m fine,” she reassures him.

“Hn.” He turns away from her to address the boy in the crimson cloak. “Inuyasha.”

Kagome gasps. Sesshomaru has rarely discussed his half-brother with her. When they have talked about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with his brother. He calls him ‘half-breed,’ among other things— none of which Kagome will repeat. She gets annoyed with Souta but it’s nothing compared to how Sesshomaru feels toward his only sibling. 

Considering his opinion of the hanyou, Kagome never expected to actually meet Inuyasha.

The two stand facing one another. They share the same golden eyes and silver hair. Kagome suspects these are traits they got from their father. That’s where the similarities end.

Inuyasha is at least a full head shorter than his brother. A pair of white ears distinguish him as a half-demon. He is barefoot and dressed in red while Sesshomaru wears a pair of boots, a hankimono, and his armor. He dons a regal air that makes Inuyasha appear almost feral.

_Weird_ , she thinks, studying the two.

“Since when do you hang around humans, you bastard?” Inuyasha quips. 

“Still as crass as ever, I see,” Sesshomaru comments dismissively. 

He may appear to be in control but Kagome knows he’s agitated. One hand is on the hilt of his sword and his other is held rigidly behind him, keeping her blocked from Inuyasha’s direct path. 

“We are leaving,” Sesshomaru announces. 

He heads west in the direction of the lake. Kagome spares Inuyasha one final glance before she picks up her backpack and chases after her friend. 

As she falls into step with him, she clears her throat. “So, that’s your brother, huh?” 

“Half-brother,” Sesshomaru corrects.

“Right. Sorry,” Kagome apologizes. “He’s kind of a jerk.”

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No,” she answers. 

Her response doesn’t lessen the tension in his jawline. “Perhaps, we should forgo swimming to practice instead,” Sesshomaru suggests. 

“What? Why?” Kagome whines. 

“You need to be prepared to come across any foe,” he reminds her. 

Sesshomaru has been harping on this for a while now. Though she has mastered several skills, he is never convinced that her training is complete. When they met, he insisted on training together so he could obtain his inheritance. Seven years have passed and he still doesn’t have it, yet they continue to spend time together. Kagome doesn't bother to ask him why. 

She already knows. 

Of all the things Kagome has learned about Sesshomaru, the most important is how to read between the lines. He prefers action to words and though he still has a sharp tongue, Kagome has remained patient with him. For instance, when she found out it was his birthday, she brought him her bicycle and taught him to ride. As he was pedaling around, she recited the adage, “You can teach an old dog new tricks.” Sesshomaru didn’t speak to her the rest of the day but he escorted her home just like always. He even carried the bike through the well for her. 

He may be quick to anger but he’s equally quick to forgive— for her anyway. Kagome doesn’t believe the same applies to Inuyasha. 

“What’s wrong with his eye?” she asks.

Sesshomaru raises a brow. “What do you mean?”

“His left eye has something in it,” Kagome explains with a frown. “Can’t you see it?”

He halts.

She stops walking and moves to face him.

“Describe what you saw,” Sesshomaru requests.

“At first, I thought it was just a reflection or how the sun was coming through the treetops but no matter how he moved, I could still see it.” She taps her chin pensively. “It’s almost like a marble or a—.”

“Pearl,” Sesshomaru finishes for her.

“Exactly!”

“Clever, father.” He pivots around and strolls purposefully in the direction of his brother.

“Wait, what does this have to do with your dad?” Kagome questions, running to keep up with his long strides.

“My father’s tomb is hidden. No one has been able to locate it, not even my mother who was his mate,” Sesshomaru informs her.

“Okay,” she drawls, unsure how these details are connected. 

“Our family’s retainer, Myoga, mentioned the tomb was hidden in plain sight to keep his legacy safe,” Sesshomaru reveals.

“You mean your inheritance?”

“Indeed.”

“So Inuyasha knows where it is?” Kagome surmises.

“Not necessarily,” Sesshomaru returns, “but he is the key.”

She doesn’t understand how Inuyasha can help them if he doesn’t even know about his father’s final resting place. Regardless, she follows Sesshomaru.

They find Inuyasha in his original spot, resting against the tree. As they come around, his ears twitch.

Without opening his eyes, he asks, “What do you want now?”

“Stand up,” Sesshomaru commands.

Inuyasha‘a eyes open wide. “Eh?”

Sesshomaru grabs him by the shoulder, yanking him off the ground and pinning him to the tree.

“What the hell?” Inuyasha shouts as his feet dangle off the ground.

“Sesshomaru!” Kagome cries.

She's alarmed by how roughly he grabs his brother. Even more terrifying is how he doesn't respond to her. Sesshomaru is solely focused on Inuyasha's left eye. His free hand rises and hovers in front of the half-demon's face as he searches for the pearl.

Stunned and unable to move, Inuyasha glances at Kagome. His rude demeanor is gone. All that is left is his fear. His eyes silently plead for her help.

When Sesshomaru begins to reach toward his brother, Kagome lunges forward. She seizes him by the wrist with both hands.

“Sesshomaru, stop!”

He turns his harsh metallic gaze upon her. Kagome holds her breath but doesn’t release his hand.

“This is what I have been searching for. My inheritance is finally within my grasp.”

“Are you willing to hurt your brother over it?” she questions. 

Sesshomaru scowls. “He is not my family, Kagome. He is simply the result of my father’s infidelity.” 

“Maybe, but it’s not his fault,” she argues. “You can’t punish him for your father’s actions. He didn’t have a choice. You do.” 

“What would you have me do?” he inquires, keeping his hand firmly around Inuyasha. 

“What were you going to do? Just rip it out? What if you blind him or destroy the pearl?” Kagome asks.

Sesshomaru’s frown deepens.

“When we spar, you always tell me that I can’t just charge into a situation without analyzing it. How is this any different?” she challenges.

He sighs. “Very well.”

Kagome lets go of his wrist.

Sesshomaru glowers at Inuyasha. “You will not move.” It’s the only warning he provides before he drops his brother into the grass.

“You bastard! I’ll kill you for that!” Inuyasha shouts, extending his claws.

He slashes at Sesshomaru’s face and swipes through nothing but air. The demon lord anticipated this attack. He leaps out of range before Inuyasha can extend his arm.

The half-demon turns his attention to Kagome. She chides herself for not retrieving her bow when she had the chance. His eyes narrow, then he springs.

Instinctively, her hands go up. Inuyasha slams into her barrier and falls backward into the dirt. Kagome watches him roll over with a groan.

Sesshomaru steps between them, his sword drawn. “You are fortunate she is concerned for your well-being because I am not. Attempt that again and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“I didn’t expect you to rely on a priestess for help,” Inuyasha grumbles. 

“You should be grateful,” Sesshomaru advises. “You owe her your life.”

“I don’t owe that bitch anything,” he snarls.

“Hey!” Kagome screams indignantly.

Sesshomaru raises the edge of his blade to Inuyasha’s mouth. “Watch your tongue or I’ll remove it,” he warns.

Inuyasha’s gaze flickers between them. “For someone who hates humans, you’re awfully chummy with this girl,” he remarks. “What’s that about?”

“We’re friends,” Kagome says, stepping around Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha scoffs. “Is that what he told you? Listen, Sesshomaru doesn’t care about anyone but himself. All he’s concerned with is power and he’ll step over anyone to get it— including you.”

Kagome rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “Shows how much you know.”

“You callin’ me a liar?” Inuyasha snaps, moving toward her. Sesshomaru’s sword keeps him from reaching Kagome but his eyes are hard. “You’re nothing to him. Cut your losses and go.”

“Why would I listen to you?” Kagome retorts.

“Fine. Don’t. It’s no skin off my back. Ungrateful wench,” he mutters.

Kagome isn’t listening. She’s studying the way his eyes glint in the sunlight. As she watches him, Kagome tries to remember what she has learned in school about oysters.

Of the ones that produce pearls, only some survive the harvest. To avoid killing the host, the shell is opened only enough to cut out the pearl and then the ouster is returned to the water. Kagome wonders if she can apply the same logic to Inuyasha.

“What are you planning?” Sesshomaru inquires.

“I think I can remove it,” she says, “but I need your help.”

“Why are you two looking at me like that?”

They ignore Inuyasha as Kagome explains her strategy. If Sesshomaru can hold him down, Kagome believes she can use her sight to pry the pearl from his eye. It may still hurt but at least her nails aren’t as deadly as Sesshomaru’s claws.

“Are you certain?” he asks.

She nods.

Sesshomaru sheathes his blade. Inuyasha glances between them, confused. Before he can bolt, Sesshomaru’s hand is closed around his throat.

Kagome raises a brow in question.

“I am tired of his ceaseless commentary,” Sesshomaru replies.

He keeps his brother pinned to the tree while Kagome approaches.

“Sorry about this,” she apologizes.

“Sorry about— _what the hell!?!_ ”

Kagome winces but continues to press her fingertips into his eye. She doesn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain, so she focuses her reiki to create a shield around the pearl and her fingers.

In theory, this should keep Inuyasha’s eye intact so he doesn’t suffer any permanent damage. In practice, Kagome has no idea. Between his thrashing and cursing, she struggles to concentrate.

“Let me go, you bastard!”

There is a squelching sound. Kagome bites her lip to keep from gagging. She doesn’t want to think about how squishy the interior of his eye feels.

When her thumb and forefinger pinch the pearl, she exhales in relief. Kagome withdrawals slowly, not wanting to cause any additional discomfort.

The instant she straightens up, Sesshomaru is shoving her away. Inuyasha strikes him in the chest but the blow does nothing to the demon lord. He merely glares down at his brother with disapproval.

“I warned you...”

“Uh, Sesshomaru?”

He whips around to where Kagome is standing with the pearl in her hand. Her blue eyes aren’t on the orb but the growing vortex to her right. Sesshomaru turns away from his brother. 

“The tomb,” he says in awe.

It’s as if he’s in a trance. He stares at the portal and walks toward the opening. Just before Sesshomaru steps through, he freezes.

“Kagome.” He holds out his hand to her.

She hurries over, trying not to laugh at the way Inuyasha gapes at them.

_Told ya_ , she thinks, pushing aside the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru’s long fingers wrap around her hand and he pulls her close. He hoists Kagome up, half-holding her, half-supporting her. She loops her arms around his neck. As he shifts his hand across them to grasp the hilt of his sword, Kagome peers over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

The half-demon is watching them, perplexed. She is relieved to see that there is no sign of blood or any pain. Her plan worked. Any lingering guilt subsides. 

Sesshomaru steps through the portal. 

Instantly, they begin falling through the sky. Kagome grabs onto him and buries her face in his shoulder so she doesn’t scream. His hearing is far better than hers. She doubts he’d appreciate her shrieking directly in his ear. 

With her head down, Kagome doesn’t see Inuyasha dive through the vortex’s opening. 

“Father.”

Sesshomaru’s somber tone draws her attention. Kagome musters up the courage to peek behind them to where his gaze has settled.

A giant skeleton— at least several stories high — extends out of a mountain top directly ahead of them. The bones curve around the mouth of a large cave, adorned with a huge skull.

“That’s your dad?” Kagome asks.

“Was,” Sesshomaru corrects.

She starts to apologize when a flash of red catches her attention. “Sesshomaru!”

He twists around, the arm on her waist tightening while his free hand unravels his light whip. The lash cracks as it barely misses Inuyasha.

His brother snarls, angrily. The gesture displays his fangs.

Kagome’s fingers curl into the silk of Sesshomaru’s hankimono so tightly she worries she’ll tear the fabric.

“Tetsusaiga is mine,” Sesshomaru states evenly.

“I won’t let you have it!” Inuyasha shouts.

His retaliation is pointless because unlike them, Inuyasha is falling. Kagome gasps as she realizes he won’t survive the landing. She tugs on her friend’s hankimono.

“He charged in without considering the consequences,” Sesshomaru responds dismissively.

“You can’t just let him die!” she exclaims.

“Why not?”

“He’s your brother,” Kagome reminds him.

“He tried to kill you,” Sesshomaru counters.

“So you’re going to let him end up as a pancake?”

“A what?”

“Sesshomaru!”

He growls but after a momentary pause, he holsters his whip.

With the finesse of a synchronized swimmer, Sesshomaru cuts through the air. He catches his younger brother by the ankle, ensuring that Inuyasha’s claws can’t reach either him or Kagome. Regardless, Inuyasha flails about, attempting to free himself.

“Don’t be stupid,” Kagome warns. “You won’t survive a fall from this height.”

“Shut up!” is his scratching retort.

Sesshomaru gives her a pointed look.

“Maybe he’ll be in a better mood when he’s back on the ground?” she suggests.

Sesshomaru tosses Inuyasha across the mountain top. It’s hardly a gentle touch-down though Kagome supposes he deserves it for all his complaining.

“Stay close,” Sesshomaru advises when they land at the mouth of the cave.

Kagome nods. She doesn’t trust herself to speak. Sesshomaru may admire his father but Kagome finds his sense of style disturbing.

The floor is a collection of skulls. Not only is it uneven, but it's also horrifying. Kagome clings to Sesshomaru's arm as they proceed forward. Across the chamber is a large white pillar with a platform at its base. Upon closer inspection, Kagome realizes that it isn't a pillar at all— it's a spine.

She shivers.

Sesshomaru glances at her. He starts to reposition mokomoko when Kagome stills.

In the center of the stone platform is a sword. The majority of the blade is buried beneath the stone’s surface with the handle facing them. There is a strange allure to the presentation but it makes Kagome uneasy. Maybe it's the setting or perhaps it’s all the action films she’s watched with Gramps and Souta. This is exactly the point where the hero would encounter a boobytrap.

“Wow,” she breathes. “Is that it? Is that what you’ve been searching for?”

“Yes, that is Tetsusaiga. It is the second sword my father fashioned from his fang,” Sesshomaru confirms.

“Where is the first?”

“Here,” Sesshomaru answers, resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. “Tenseiga was given to me after my father died.”

“Why didn’t he give you both? Why hide this one?” Kagome asks.

“Tenseiga was crafted to defend against enemies. Tetsusaiga was made to defeat them. Together, they make the wielder nearly invincible. I would not be worthy of such power if I did not prove myself,” he explains.

Sesshomaru steps up to the platform. He grips the handle and pulls but the sword doesn’t dislodge from the stone. He tries again. The blade remains rooted in place.

“Stop!” Kagome cries.

Immediately, Sesshomaru recoils. It isn’t until she speaks that he seems to register that his hand is burning.

“Figures,” he mutters.

“Sesshomaru! That blade is mine!” Inuyasha swoops into the cave.

“You are welcome to try,” Sesshomaru remarks, moving aside.

Inuyasha huffs but strolls up to the platform. When he attempts to retrieve the sword, he cries out in agony.

He turns on Sesshomaru. “What the hell? You tricked me.”

“Stay down,” Sesshomaru orders before he lunges at Inuyasha, colliding with his brother.

Kagome watches as the two throw punches and attempt to land a clawed strike. Even if she had her arrows, she couldn’t do anything. They are too close to one another. By trying to separate them, Kagome is afraid she would accidentally hit Sesshomaru.

She considers using her reiki. It’s effective in blocking or countering youki but Kagome has never fought against a hanyou before. She doesn’t know if a blast of her powers would yield the same results.

_If only I had a weapon_ , she laments.

Tetsusaiga gleams, unaffected by the war raging on between the brothers.

_This is your fault_ , Kagome seethes.

She stomps up to the platform and kicks the sword. It flies free of the stone, skidding across the skull floor.

“Oh!” Kagome races over and picks it up.

Abashed, she looks around, hoping neither of the boys noticed. Two pairs of golden eyes are trained on her. She clings to the sword.

“Give it to me!” Inuyasha demands, charging at her.

Kagome holds out the weapon, frantically trying to remember which angle of attack she’s meant to use for a frontal assault. Her hands are shaking. As Inuyasha dodges the blade, Tetsusaiga pulses. 

Power surges out of the sword like a tidal wave. It leaves Kagome and Sesshomaru unaffected but barrels over Inuyasha. He flies across the room, landing on his back in a pile of skulls. 

She blinks and scans the blade, stunned by his abilities. 

“You’ll pay for that!” Inuyasha threatens as he gets to his feet. 

Kagome waves the Tetsusaiga. It doesn’t pulse again. Inuyasha smirks. Her eyes go wide as he approaches her. 

Suddenly, her view is blocked by an armor-clad chest. “Hold on,” Sesshomaru tells her.

Kagome tucks Tetsusaiga into his belt and grabs onto him. Sesshomaru’s arms close around her. She squeezes her eyes shut, anticipating the impact of Inuyasha barreling into them.

She can hear the skulls crunching under his bare feet as he runs. Kagome turns her face away. There is a clap like thunder followed by complete silence.

Kagome doesn’t move. _Am I dead?_ she wonders.

“You can open your eyes now,” Sesshomaru says.

There is a hint of amusement in his voice that convinced her to listen.

They are back in the well clearing. There is no sign of the bone-covered tomb or Inuyasha.

“How...?”

“I’ve been training in different methods of transportation,” Sesshomaru reveals. “I’ve only managed to successfully do it on my own before.”

Kagome staggers backward, appalled. She slaps his chest. “You didn’t know if it would work?”

“Did you have a better plan?”

“Not dying! That was my plan!”

He smirks. “And how did you propose doing that?”

“I don’t— _hey_ , don’t change the subject. I’m mad at you.” 

“And I am in your debt,” Sesshomaru returns. He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips. Softly— so softly, Kagome thinks she may have imagined it —Sesshomaru places a chaste kiss along her knuckles. “Thank you.” 

Her cheeks heat. “Whatever,” she mumbles, snatching her hand back and glaring at the ground. “I’m still mad at you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome: I'm still mad at him.  
> Me: You said that already.  
> Kagome: Well, I am!  
> Me:  
> 


	4. Four-letter Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for beta-ing.

They do not make it to Lake Ashi as intended. 

Running into the half-breed not only changed their plans but Sesshomaru's thoughts on his father. Kagome was able to claim the sword because she is a human. Neither he nor Inuyasha was capable of retrieving the legendary weapon. Touga was their father, bound to them by blood and yet he designed their inheritance to be untouchable. Their father preferred a stranger over his sons. 

Sesshomaru does not know what to make of this. It is a riddle he cannot solve.

He pondered it during their journey back to the well, much to Kagome’s chagrin. After catching him deep in thought, she nudged him. She told him to quit being a sourpuss— whatever that was. Kagome said they deserved to take a day off to celebrate. Sesshomaru could have argued that learning the secrets of the sword was more important but decided not to. 

They have spent years in each other's confidence. He shares with her the skills he has developed through his rigorous training, ensuring she knows how to counter even the most advanced attacks. They discuss their families, often lamenting about the loss of their fathers. Sometimes, Sesshomaru speaks to her about things he would otherwise keep to himself— his desire to travel the land, his indifference toward the court, and his refusal to seek a mate.

Kagome is well-versed in his moods. She knows when to ask for clarification about a demon custom she is unfamiliar with. She understands when a simple nod will suffice instead of a verbal response. She does not push him for details that he is not ready to provide. Kagome is patient, kind, understanding. Her demeanor is unlike any other female Sesshomaru has come across.

Whether that is because she is human or due to his lack of female acquaintances, Sesshomaru does not know.

Their time together has taught him many things but it has not lessened her pull over him. If anything, the draw has intensified. When it comes to Kagome, Sesshomaru always behaves foolishly.

Kissing her hand was reckless.

He knows what the gesture means for his kind. It is reserved for a courting pair— an expression of respect and adoration. Sesshomaru is ignorant of whether the sign holds a similar meaning for humans. He has not observed their courting traditions and he cannot ask his tutors for clarification. They would question why such information is relevant to his education. 

Apart from Kagome, Hina is the only human he knows. He would rather work the fields for a fortnight than ask her. The old crone is far too observant for Sesshomaru's liking. He does not want her to make false assumptions. 

Or sharing those assumptions with the miko. 

Sesshomaru regards Kagome as his closest companion. Though he has never told her, Sesshomaru trusts her implicitly. He does not wish to lose her. He hopes his senseless act will not change things between them. 

When he kissed her hand, Kagome blushed. Her scent was a muddled combination of excitement, confusion, and joy. Considering their recent escape from Touga’s tomb, Sesshomaru was unable to determine if she was happy by his kiss or merely grateful to be alive.

Sesshomaru is musing over her reaction when he arrives in the clearing the following morning.

Kagome is sitting on the edge of the well, her legs swinging back and forth as she hums to herself. When she spots him, Kagome greets him with excitement. Sesshomaru does not find anything off with her scent. She appears to be in good spirits.

He takes her enormous yellow pack in one hand and her with the other. Sesshomaru scans her face for any signs of discomfort. There are none. Kagome tells him about her day at school, her hands flailing animatedly as she speaks. Everything appears to be fine.

Though Sesshomaru prefers to keep active, he begins to look forward to the days where he and Kagome can ‘veg out’. Her modern colloquialisms are perplexing but it does not irritate him the way it did when they were younger. He has grown accustomed to her sayings.

As they arrive at Lake Ashi, she lets out a shrill squeal. He winces. Clearly, in her excitement, she has forgotten how keen his hearing is. Sesshomaru expects she will want to tour the entire mountainside, looking for rare herbs that she can share with Hina and Jinenji. Kagome's prowess in training is only matched by her constant concern for others. 

Studying under Hina, she has become an advanced healer. She can identify hundreds of herbs and list the remedies they are key components for. The hours Kagome has spent laboring in the fields have sharpened her skills at discerning between a valuable plant and a weed. Regardless, she is always eager to explore new areas to see what she can find. 

Once they land, Sesshomaru goes off to inspect the lake while Kagome finds a secluded area to change. Every new location they travel to presents the risk of unwanted attention. Even before he obtained Tetsusaiga, lesser demons challenged him. It is an unwise decision and he makes quick work of them.

After Kagome began training with him, his adversaries doubled. Sesshomaru is not the only one who senses her power. As her skills increase, so does the number of demons tempted to attack her.

She has survived each assault. Their sparring sessions have kept her alert and able to discern attack strategies. Her slight form gives her the advantage of being agile. And— if it comes down to it —Sesshomaru is there to step in, though that has not been necessary for some time.

Kagome can assimilate quickly. Any form he demonstrates and all the concepts he imparts become part of her arsenal. What Kagome lacks in speed or strength, she makes up for in determination. She has become his favorite sparring partner.

Which is why the sudden spike in her scent bothers him. She’s anxious. 

He cannot pinpoint what is wrong. His first instinct is that she overexerted herself the day before. Combat is always a tiring endeavor, especially when the stakes are high. Yet, Kagome does not smell feverish nor does she seem fatigued. Most sickness exhibits at least one of those symptoms. What ails her is nothing Sesshomaru can name.

Lake Ashi holds no hostile residents. A few meek catfish demons are mingling with the freshwater occupants. None pose a threat to either him or Kagome.

Sesshomaru glances past the shore to where she has disappeared through the brush. Despite the distance, he can hear her heart hammering away. 

He frowns.

She has never been afraid of him before. Has their recent rendezvous with his half-brother changed that?

“Kagome?” he calls, approaching the tree line.

“One sec,” she responds.

There is the rustling of branches and then she emerges in a form-fitting red garment that leaves very little to the imagination. Instantly, Sesshomaru redirects his gaze to the water.

“Sorry, I was changing,” Kagome apologizes.

He only grunts in reply.

His experience with females is limited. On the rare occasion that his mother has made him attend a court function, Sesshomaru has seen ladies wearing elaborate headdresses and ornate jewelry. Many paint their faces to appear more alluring but none have ever displayed as much skin as Kagome. It is indecent. 

The demonesses Sesshomaru has met were all clothed in layers of fine fabric. They have been taught to only bare themselves to their mate. Evidently, humans do not practice the same custom. 

He has been worried about the hand kiss for nothing. If Kagome is comfortable with showing off her body, there is no reason to suspect she will find meaning in the gesture.

“Sesshomaru?” Suddenly, she is standing in front of him, peering up with her innocent blue eyes. “Did you still want to go swimming?”

He nods.

She smiles. “Great! Last one in is a rotten egg!”

Before he can question what she means, Kagome runs down the beach. She sprints to the water’s edge and dives beneath the crystal surface. 

Sesshomaru stares at the spot where she went under, contemplating how to address her scant attire without being offensive.

Throughout the years, he and Kagome had gotten into several heated arguments. The first had been during their initial training session. Sesshomaru had detailed the many ways humans were inferior to demons. His lecture was meant to educate Kagome on how an opponent would leverage her weakness so she could compensate for it.

She did not see it that way.

Kagome slapped him, told him to go to hell, and left. Sesshomaru followed her through the well, enraged that she would waste his time.

When he appeared on the other side, Kagome was waiting for him. “If I’m so weak, how come I can do this?” she quipped.

With that said, she shoved him back through the portal. Each time he tried to return, Sesshomaru found he was unable. Kagome had sealed the well shut. She did not reappear for over a week.

By that time, Sesshomaru was nearly feral. He had not slept since her abrupt departure. His days were spent terrorizing the palace staff, snapping at his tutors, and drilling his guards to the point of exhaustion. His behavior was inexcusable. It was no surprise that his attitude was brought to his mother’s attention.

Regardless of the countless times she had encouraged him to take what he wanted, Sesshomaru's mother chastised him for his actions. Her lengthy scroll had described her displeasure in detail. She ended the communication with a warning. If he did not temper his frustration, she would be forced to move him to court.

_Permanently._

So when Kagome climbed out of the well, Sesshomaru did not raise his voice. He did not brandish his sword or growl. He stood very, _very_ still and waited.

“Are you going to insult me again?” Kagome had asked, hands on her hips and eyes the color of ice.

“No.”

“Because if you are, I— _wait_ , you’re not?” she questioned, her gaze softening.

“No,” Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome had stared at him skeptically for a moment before sighing. “I know I’m not as strong as you or as fast or as tall, but that doesn’t give you the right to be mean. You can teach me without being a jerk, got it?”

“Got what?”

She rolled her eyes. “I mean do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She stuck out her hand. “Friends?”

Sesshomaru shook it. “Friends.”

That day, they trained until nightfall. Hours had passed. They only stopped for a few brief breaks and once so she could eat noodles that came out of an odd container. She called it ramen. 

By dusk, Kagome was panting and covered in sweat. As they broke apart, she dropped onto the grass. Sesshomaru sat down beside her.

“That was fun,” she commented.

“I am glad you think so,” he returned.

Kagome rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow. “You do this every day?”

“Yes.”

“Jeez, no wonder you don’t have any friends,” she joked, flopping back into the grass.

“I have a friend,” he corrected. “You.”

Sesshomaru will never forget the way she smiled at his words. She has not sealed the well since. Even when they disagree, Kagome never resorts to blocking him out. She keeps the portal open, free for him to use whenever he wishes. 

Kagome trusts him. Sesshomaru is unable to name another who believes as highly of him as she does. Not even his mother.

He sighs. 

Will suggesting she cover up incite another argument? Will she leave him forever this time? After all, he has Tetsusaiga. The sword was his primary reason for seeking her out. There is nothing else he requires from her. 

_No_ , Sesshomaru thinks ruefully. 

He may have succeeded in obtaining his inheritance but he has not yet revealed the blade's true powers. Its abilities are inherently linked to the human girl. He needs to determine why. What had his father meant to achieve by such a condition?

Kagome surfaces several meters away from the beach. “Sesshomaru!” She waves at him. “What are you waiting for?”

He undoes his armor, carefully laying it on the ground and hoping it will not tarnish. Next comes his swords, followed by his boots, mokomoko, his sash, and finally his hankimono and hakama. When Sesshomaru is down to his hanjuban and fundoshi, he pauses.

His hanjuban is made of silk. Entering the water will destroy it. Ordering another will not be an issue. His attendants can prepare whatever he needs and the treasury is well-stocked to cover the expense. However, there is the matter of explaining what happened to the damaged hanjuban. It would be better to remove it.

Except then Sesshomaru would be guilty of the same indecency as Kagome.

He mulls over his decision far longer than he should.

In the lake, Kagome is treading water, watching him with a perplexed expression. Sesshomaru wishes she did not affect him so.

Turning away, he strips off his hanjuban. He lays it on top of the rest of his clothing. Everything is situated in a neat pile on the shore, while Kagome’s clothes are strewn haphazardly on top of her book bag.

He shakes his head, wondering if she will ever learn to be organized.

“Come on!” she beckons.

Sesshomaru wades into the water. He has to admit that the lake is refreshing. His lingering doubts about coming here (instead of testing Tetsusaiga’s power) dwindles. There will be time for sword practice tomorrow. Today, he can take pleasure in knowing he has succeeded. He swims out to where Kagome is bobbing up and down.

Her face hovers above the glossy surface. She twists and turns, laughing as she watches a school of fish weave around her feet. Her hair is slicked back, giving him an unobstructed view of her face.

Typically, she wears her hair down. Sesshomaru once remarked about the practicality of wearing it back. To which, Kagome retorted, “I’ll tie mine back when you tie yours.” He has not broached the topic since.

Without her bangs concealing her forehead, she looks younger. Sesshomaru reminds himself that she is still in her youth while he is rapidly approaching adulthood— and expectations he would rather not uphold.

“Look at these,” Kagome cries excitedly.

A group of silvery-green minnows darts by. One scoots over her toes causing her to let out a yelp of surprise.

“Intimidated by fish but not a vengeful half-breed?” Sesshomaru teases.

“As if,” Kagome retorts, splashing him.

His eyes narrow.

“Wait. No, Sesshomaru. No!”

She thrashes around but he is far too strong for her to break free of his grasp. He lifts her out of the water and tosses her several meters.

Kagome disappears under the water for a few seconds. Her head breaks the surface first, followed by her hands as she reaches up to smooth her hair back.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that, mister,” she threatens.

“I am not afraid of you, little miko,” he goads. He knows how much she loathes that title.

“You’re going down!”

Kagome paddles over, determination in her gaze. She surges up so she can place her hands on his shoulders and press down. Her efforts are ineffective. Sesshomaru does not sink a single centimeter.

He smirks.

“Stupid dog demon,” Kagome grumbles.

She tries again with the same lackluster results.

“Why don’t you sink?” she demands, each word punctuated with another push.

“As amusing as this is, I would prefer if you gave up so I can continue swimming.”

Kagome’s face changes. Sesshomaru stiffens. He has never seen her appear so mischievous before. The glint in her eyes has his hair standing on end.

She grabs hold of his ear and tugs. Instantly, Sesshomaru sinks.

“ _Kagome._ ”

A victorious smile spreads across her face. “Still amusing?” she inquires.

Sesshomaru glowers at her. He knew he should not have confessed how sensitive his ears were. She has probably been holding onto that information, waiting for a moment like this. That is what he gets for being so impulsive. Sesshomaru admitted to weakness and his enemy used it against him.

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Kagome says.

“I am not sore.”

“That’s not what that means,” she returns with an exasperated sigh.

“Your phrases are senseless,” he returns.

Kagome holds her hands to her forehead in the imitation of a ‘W’. “Whatever.”

It is pointless to respond. Sesshomaru knows she will either stick her tongue out at him or recite another ridiculous saying from her time.

He begins to tell her about his plan for Tetsusaiga when the breeze alerts him to a newcomer.

Sesshomaru glances over his shoulder at the beach. At first, he believes his senses have deceived him. Then he spots his swords being dragged across the shore by some invisible force. There is only one breed of demon that masters illusion so young. 

“Hey!” Kagome screams.

She starts to swim but Sesshomaru has a more direct method. He scoops her out of the water and flies across the lake.

“Kit,” he growls.

A popping sound announces the reveal of a tawny-colored fox. His green eyes go wide. “Eh....bye!” He drops the swords and scampers away. 

“Not so fast, you thief!” Kagome cries. 

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru calls. 

She ignores him. 

He snatches up the closest article of clothing— his hankimono and sash —and takes off after her. She is barefoot, bare-legged, and completely soaked. Sesshomaru leaps through the air, landing in front of her.

“He’s getting away!” Kagome protests.

“You need to cover up,” he insists, wrapping the silk garment around her.

She does not seem to register his actions. Her blue eyes are focused on the kit’s retreating form and her lower lip is pinched between her teeth.

The second Sesshomaru finishes tying his sash around her waist, Kagome is shoving his hands aside and sprinting after the kitsune.

He shakes his head.

Foolish girl.

The swords are secure. Sesshomaru would not allow a lesser demon like the fox to steal his most treasured possessions. The twin blades are the only piece of his father he has left. Sesshomaru will wield them with honor.

He returns to their spot along the beach to dress.

As he puts on his hakama, Kagome screams.

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flare and his eyes bleed crimson. He smells the air for approaching danger but finds none. He gathers their belongings and follows Kagome’s scent.

She is kneeling in front of a hollow tree trunk. The large oak has been uprooted by a storm and serves as the perfect hiding place for the fox pup.

“Come out of there,” Kagome demands.

She is leaning into the base of the tree, stretching her arm as far into the hole as possible. Sesshomaru can hear her nails scraping on the wood as she tries to catch the kitsune’s tail.

“What do you hope to gain by this?” he inquires.

“People shouldn’t steal,” Kagome snaps.

“He was unsuccessful. Leave him be.”

“No. I’m going to teach that little brat a lesson. He’s just like Souta— thinks he can just come into my room whenever he wants and take my stuff. Mom always takes his side. I’m tired of it. I’m not going to let some pip-squeak get the better of you.”

Sesshomaru scowls. He does not appreciate what she is implying. The kit is inexperienced and weak. He is hardly a worthy adversary. Even a nine-tailed fox would not be a match for Sesshomaru. He has trained to battle with their kind.

This seems to have escaped Kagome’s memory. She continues clawing at the interior of the trunk, determined to catch the thief.

“Stand back,” Sesshomaru orders.

She glances up at him, confused.

He unsheathes Tetsusaiga.

Kagome withdraws her hand and straightens up. “You’re not going to...hurt him, are you?” she asks hesitantly. Her anger has dissipated. She has resumed the role of compassionate caretaker.

Knowing the kit can hear them, Sesshomaru does not answer. He raises the blade and—

“Wait!”

He freezes.

A cluster of mushrooms appears on the tree. They sway hypnotically from side to side.

Kagome places her hand on Sesshomaru’s arm. “I thought you said it was a fox.”

“It is.”

He returns Tetsusaiga to its scabbard and taps the top of one of the mushrooms with the end.

“Ouch!” There is a pop and the kitsune reappears. He is frowning while rubbing the top of his hair. “Whatcha do that for?”

“Awww, he’s so cute!” Kagome coos. “Look at his tail!”

“Why did you try to steal my swords?” Sesshomaru questions, disregarding her response.

"Why should I tell you?" the fox asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s not nice to take things that don’t belong to you,” Kagome advises evenly, “but if you apologize, I’m sure Sesshomaru won’t be mad anymore.”

The kit eyes her skeptically.

“And,” Kagome adds with a sly grin, “if you answer Sesshomaru’s question, I’d be willing to share some of my candy with you.”

“What’s that?” the pup asks, his arms dropping to his sides.

“They are sweet treats. Some are fruit-flavored, others are crunchy. I have a few different kinds. What do you say?” 

His emerald eyes dart from her open palm to Sesshomaru and then back to Kagome.

“Okay,” he agrees, hopping off the log, “but this candy thing better be good.”

“It is,” Kagome promises.

Sesshomaru’s displeasure increases. Today was meant for them to enjoy, not for Kagome to get swept up with a manipulative pup.

“I had to take the swords,” the fox tells her.

“Why?”

“So the others stop picking on me,” he replies in a whiny voice. “I’m the smallest kid in the village and no one lets me forget it.”

“You’ll grow up,” Kagome reassures him.

“Yeah, but I can’t wait that long,” he complains.

She laughs.

“A sword will not help you if you are unable to use it,” Sesshomaru remarks.

Both Kagome and the kit glance up at him.

“I’ll figure it out. I’m tough,” the fox says, puffing up his chest.

“Is that why you hid from a human female in a tree trunk?” Sesshomaru quips.

“Hey!” Kagome cries indignantly.

“I wasn’t hiding!” the kit insists.

He ignores their outbursts. “These blades were gifts from my father. I believe yours would be ashamed if he learned his son attempted to steal them.”

The kit’s face falls. “My Papa is busy. Ever since Mama died, he has been working a lot so we can eat. I don’t want to bother him with this stuff.”

"You should find a more honorable way to deal with your issues. Confront your adversaries head-on," Sesshomaru suggests.

“W-What?” the fox stammers, eyes wide. “I can’t do that! They’ll kill me.”

“Touch my swords again and they will not get the chance,” he warns lowly.

The kit’s responding gulp is loud enough that even Kagome can hear it.

She glares disapprovingly at Sesshomaru. It is the same expression she wears when he is too hard on Jinenji or rude to Hina. He does not understand why Kagome is so sensitive. Sesshomaru refuses to coddle them the way she does. They live in a harsh world. Avoiding reality will not help them.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“Shippo.”

“Hey, Shippo. I’m Kagome and this is Sesshomaru.”

“I know who he is,” Shippo grumbles petulantly.

“Then you should know what happens to those who cross me,” Sesshomaru returns.

“I thought you didn’t like humans. Whatcha doing with her?” the kit inquires.

“That is none of your concern.”

Shippo studies him for a moment. He tugs on Kagome’s hand, urging her to bend down so they are level with one another. Shippo cups her ear and whispers something.

Sesshomaru watches with narrowed eyes. The kit hides his words with the passing wind, preventing Sesshomaru from hearing. Kagome’s face gives nothing away. She listens intently, waiting until Shippo finishes before standing up.

Her lips are pressed together as she attempts to suppress her laughter. “You don’t have to worry about that, Shippo. Sesshomaru and I are friends.” 

The kit remains wary until Kagome lays out an array of sugary confections. 

While he is occupied with sampling each one, Sesshomaru asks, “What did he say to you?”

“Shippo thought you were going to eat me. He wanted to make a run for it.” 

“You wouldn’t have gotten very far,” Sesshomaru retorts, watching the way the kit gorges himself on the sweets. 

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Sesshomaru returns to the Western Palace, he expects to be reprimanded. He has neglected his patrol duties, his sparring sessions, and his studies. He suspects he will be questioned tomorrow but for tonight, he can rest easy. None of his attendants would dare approach him this late in the evening. 

The courtyard is decorated in long shadows cast on the ground by moonlight. At this late hour, the guards are either asleep or stationed along the perimeter. There is no one to greet him.

Or so he thinks.

“My beloved son returns.” His mother steps out of an alcove across from him, her painted lips pressed in a tight smile.

“Mother.”

“Your tutors tell me you’ve been gone all day. Was there trouble on patrol?” she inquires.

Sesshomaru knows better than to lie. His mother is a shrewd demoness. Asking about his absence is only a formality. She is following the rules of etiquette. He will do the same.

“I was savoring my victory,” he answers.

His mother stares at him expectantly.

Sesshomaru unsheathes Tetsusaiga.

Her eyes go wide. “You secured the Steel-Cleaving Fang?”

He nods.

“How? When?”

“Yesterday. Father hid his tomb well,” Sesshomaru replies.

His mother studies the blade with keen interest. Any disapproval for his tardiness has been replaced with delight at this acquisition. Sesshomaru has taken a critical step toward his future.

“You should join me when I return to court. This will impress the other lord and ladies. You will not need to seek out an alliance; they will come to you.”

“I do not intend to journey there,” he tells his mother.

Her face remains neutral but her eyes betray her. Flames of anger burn in the golden depths.

“In a couple of years, you will be of age. You will be expected to select a mate,” his mother reminds him. “A union between our family and the South could be extremely advantageous.”

“I have no desire to mate with one of our allies.”

Surprise flickers across her face. “Do you desire another?”

His answer comes out quick and forceful. “No.” 

His mother frowns. “Did you savor your victory alone, my beloved son?”

Instead of answering, he strolls past her toward his chambers. It has been a long day full of confusing revelations and conflicting emotions. His mother’s questions will only serve to complicate matters.

“Sesshomaru,” she calls after him.

He pauses in the corridor but does not turn around. 

“Be careful. Taking a mate is a lifelong decision,” his mother warns. “Choose wisely.”

Sesshomaru remains standing in the middle of the hallway until his mother leaves. If she intends to make him uncomfortable, she has succeeded. His thoughts are convoluted.

Sesshomaru has no interest in pursuing a life at court. He sees no reason to take a mate, have pups, and settle into the Western Palace. Sesshomaru does not wish to become complacent. He prefers to remain active, traveling to the far reaches of the land and engaging adversaries who will challenge him. Such a lifestyle will not afford him the option of having a mate and pups.

At least he will be free.

_I think that’s a lonely way to live. Don’t you?_

Kagome’s words echo in his mind, casting his mother’s warning aside. His answer is the same now as it was then. 

_I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had my virtual Holiday Party at work today. This gif sums it up...


	5. Quintessence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for correcting all my silly spelling mistakes and typos. And for always cheering me on!

To celebrate Sesshomaru's eighteenth birthday, Kagome plans an entire weekend. She signs up for the class field trip to Osaka, using it as an excuse to explain her absence to her family. Then, the day before the trip, she arrives at school red-faced, sniffling, and experiencing the chills. Her teacher sends her home early and excuses her from participating.

There will be make-up work— a report on the history of Osaka Castle, the area's most visited landmark. Researching the various restorations of the famed historical site seems like a small price to pay for an uninterrupted weekend in the Feudal Era.

For the trip, Kagome packs extra clothes, snacks, and her sleeping bag. Mama and Gramps don't bat an eyelash at the bulging yellow sack. Souta is the only one who is suspicious of her.

"I thought they gave you room assignments for class trips," he comments from his spot on her bed.

"And I thought I told you to stop coming in my room," Kagome retorts.

"I'm bored," Souta complains, flopping down on the mattress.

"Go outside and play soccer with Satoru," she suggests.

"He's doing his math homework."

"You could play by yourself," Kagome points out as she tries to close her bag.

"That's no fun," he whines.

She doesn't look up from her task. "Well, I'm busy so..."

Souta crawls to the edge of her bed and begs, "Oh, come on, sis. You don't have time for one game?"

"No."

"Kagome," he groans.

"Just turn on the TV and put on a video game," she recommends. "That usually takes you a few hours."

"Mama took away my controller," Souta reveals.

_Ah, well that explains it then._ If her brother doesn't have access to his gaming console, he resorts to his next favorite pastime— annoying her.

Shaking her head, Kagome heaves the backpack onto her shoulders and stands. "I have to go, Souta. I'll see you, Mama, and Gramps on Sunday night."

"Oh, come on, sis. Just a quick round?" he pleads, following her out of the room.

"No."

"Ten minutes?"

"No!"

"Five?"

At the bottom of the stairs, Kagome whirls around. "Souta!"

Mama pokes her head out of the kitchen, a dish towel in her hands. When she sees the two of them, she sighs. "Souta, leave your sister alone. She's worked very hard to be able to go away on this trip."

"Fine," he mutters petulantly.

Kagome watches him stomp to his room to sulk. She rolls her eyes. "He's so irritating!"

"He looks up to you," Mama says gently.

"Why did you take away his controller?" Kagome asks.

"He got into a fight at school."

Her eyes go wide. "Souta? He's never done something like that before."

"A couple of the older kids were bullying the new girl in his class, Hitomi. Her parents were called into the school at the same time I was. They seem like nice people. I feel terrible their daughter is having trouble acclimating," Mama shares.

"Well, good for Souta," Kagome replies. "I'm glad he stood up to those jerks."

Her brother's involvement surprises her. Kagome has only ever known Souta as a spoiled kid. His entire existence seems to revolve around annoying her. Hearing about his selfless act makes her rethink his antics.

Is he trying to get attention from Kagome because she is always preoccupied? She has to admit that she hasn't been the most attentive sister. Between juggling school, household chores, and her life beyond the well, Kagome barely has time to sleep. She can't remember the last time that she actually spent one on one time with her brother. Guilt settles in her stomach.

She thinks of how strained Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship is. Is that how she and Souta are?

Mama consoles her by placing her hand on Kagome's arm. "He knows you're busy with your studies. Maybe you can find some time during summer break to go to the park with him?" she suggests.

"Yeah," Kagome agrees.

She hasn't been to the park in ages. The less-crowded clearing outside of Edo is better for exercise. And her sparring partner isn't too bad either.

Kagome blushes.

Lately, it's been difficult not to notice Sesshomaru. Obviously, she's noticed him— he's been her best friend for years —but things are different now. Or at least it feels that way to Kagome. Maybe it's because she doesn't find anyone at school attractive. She has no one to fawn over like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Guys like Hojo are nice but something is missing— an undefinable trait Kagome can't pinpoint. 

She's thought about it a lot recently. She's also thought about what this birthday means for Sesshomaru. For a daiyoukai, turning eighteen means you are eligible to select a mate. It's a huge milestone, especially since mating bonds are permanent. Even if a pair chooses to separate, they will be bound to each other forever. No power— youkai or spiritual —can sever the connection. 

Though Sesshomaru has told her numerous times that he has no plans to take a mate, Kagome worries about how things will change between them. She doubts Sesshomaru's partner will appreciate her daily visits. Whoever he chooses— most likely another daiyoukai —will be his priority. He won't have time to spar with Kagome anymore. He won't escort her to Jinenji's farm or take time off to explore the country. Sesshomaru will be busy starting a family. 

The thought should bring her joy. Kagome wants her best friend to be happy. He deserves to have someone at his side who will support and comfort him. After all the years he's lived alone, Sesshomaru is probably looking forward to having someone to share his home with. Kagome should be excited for him. 

But she isn't. 

Each time Kagome thinks about the future, she pictures herself standing at the well, staring down into the shadows. She sees herself getting older, turning gray, becoming wrinkled. But she never jumps in. Kagome doesn't crossover to the other side because the only thing worse than not knowing if he's waiting for her would be to find out that he isn't.

It's her deepest, darkest fear. 

"You better hurry. You're going to be late," Mama says, drawing Kagome out of her reverie. 

"Oh, right!" She hugs her mother and with a wave takes off.

If they are going to get to Omachi before sunset, she needs to go now. Even with Sesshomaru's ability to fly, the mountains are a bit of a journey. Kagome made sure to pack an extra cardigan and a thick sweater for when the temperature drops at night.

She runs past the storehouse, appearing to head for the gate. At the last second, Kagome veers to the side and ducks into the well house.

Holding her breath, she waits. No one calls after her. There are no footsteps indicating anyone has followed. She lets out a relieved sigh.

As she moves toward the well, a hand claps over her mouth while another grabs her waist.

Instantly, Kagome reacts. She drops her weight, drives her elbow into her attacker's ribs, and stomps on his foot.

He doesn't release her.

Kagome rears backward, trying to head-butt him. She assumes it's a man based on the side of his hands and his arms that are adorned with magenta tattoos.

She whirls around. "Sesshomaru?"

"Did I startle you?" There is no inflection in his voice but she knows he's teasing her.

Kagome shoves him. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," he says, smirking.

She studies him, feeling something off about his demeanor. "What happened?"

His golden eyes flicker. Despite the years they have spent together, Sesshomaru is always surprised by how easily she can read him.

"My mother," he answers.

_Oh, right_... Kagome knew she should have suspected this. She has never met the demoness but from what she's heard, Sesshomaru's mother is as tenacious as he is. If his mother wants him to join her at court, she won't be easily dissuaded.

"I have decided to accept your offer," Sesshomaru tells Kagome.

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"To come live with you."

Her eyes go wide. It’s been years since she invited him to move into the shrine. They haven't spoken about that since they were kids. She can't just have an eighteen-year-old boy— _man_ —move in with her. What would Mama think? What would Gramps _do_?

"Sesshomaru, you can't— I mean, you're always welcome here but..." Kagome trails off unsure how to explain this to him.

She doesn't want him to feel like her offer wasn't genuine. At the time Kagome asked, she figured she could just tell Mama he was an orphan and needed a place to stay. He'd been younger then. They both had. Now, though...

"It is improper," he surmises.

"Um, yeah," Kagome confirms. "I'm sorry. Maybe—."

"Do not trouble yourself," he says, turning away. "It was inappropriate of me to assume."

His dejected tone cuts through her. He has never been bothered by the fact Kagome hasn’t introduced him to her family. They have an unspoken agreement to keep both him and the well a secret. It’s safer that way. Still, Kagome wonders if that was the right call. 

Kagome wraps her arms around his torso. "Sesshomaru."

He stills. "I do not wish to return. The path my mother has selected for me...it is not the one I desire to follow," he confesses softly

His admission doesn't surprise her. Over the last couple of years, Sesshomaru had been adamant about avoiding court and his obligations. Instead of optimizing their time by training in the forest clearing, he constantly scouts new locations for them, taking them further and further from the well and the Western Lands.

Kagome had never commented on it. She can't imagine the pressure he's under. If he wants to put some distance between himself and his mother's weighty expectations, Kagome isn't going to stop him.

But she doubts he can hold his mother off forever.

He must have come to the same conclusion and sought refuge here. Kagome feels like she has failed him. All the years he's protected her— taught her how to protect herself —and she couldn't do it this one time. She feels useless.

"May I stay here for the day?" he inquires.

"No, let's go out," Kagome suggests.

She's afraid if they stay here, he will leave. She's not ready to lose him yet. They were supposed to celebrate. They were supposed to have more time together.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Well, I had all this packed for Omachi but that was before."

"The Northern mountains?"

"Yeah, but—."

"I can live there," he concludes, cutting her off.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just leave your home and your family. Besides, this isn't the Feudal Era. What will you do out there?"

"Your world may be different from mine but I am a powerful demon. I will be able to survive in the wilderness. The extreme temperatures will not affect me," he informs her.

"But you'll be out there on your own," Kagome points out.

"Better alone than in a cage," he returns solemnly. 

She releases him, stepping back to take in his expression. Sesshomaru has always been serious. He is the most determined person Kagome has ever met. If Sesshomaru says he will do it, he will. There is no doubt. 

"You won't be alone. I'll come out and visit when I can," she promises. 

"How will you travel?" Sesshomaru inquires.

"I'll get a part-time job so I can pay for the train," Kagome decides.

He frowns. "You cannot neglect your studies."

"I won't. I can do my homework on the train. You'll just have to promise to go easy on me once I get there. I don't think I'll be up for sparring all day," she says, nudging him playfully.

Sesshomaru doesn't appear convinced that this scheme will work but he doesn't argue. However, he does apologize. "I am sorry I ruined your plans."

Kagome slips her hand into his. "It's fine. I've got plenty of stuff in my backpack. We can go wherever you want. We can spend the whole weekend scouting your new digs and setting it up," she suggests.

He raises an eyebrow at her mention of digs, while Kagome taps her chin thoughtfully.

"In biology, we learned that dogs are descended from wolves and wolves prefer hollows and caves for their dens. You're pretty tall so you probably want a cave."

"I am not a wolf," Sesshomaru grumbles.

Kagome waves him off. "Close enough."

She ignores his glower to set down her backpack and search for a map. It was printed last year but she figures since the mountains haven't changed, it is still worth looking at.

According to the key, they are a little over two hundred and fifty kilometers away. By train, it's a four-hour ride one-way. With Sesshomaru's ability to fly, their travel time will be cut down considerably. They can probably reach the mountainside in three hours. Kagome smiles and refolds the map.

"If we leave now, we should be able to—."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru drags her away from the door. Kagome's eyes are wide but she doesn't struggle against him. He gestures for her to remain quiet. She nods. A moment later, she hears Souta's voice.

"I'll check in here," he shouts.

Kagome hears her mother call out across the grounds. She can't make out what she says, but she does catch one word. _Buyo_. Kagome hopes the cat didn't follow her out of the house. He has a tendency to get lost.

The well house door begins to slide open.

Sesshomaru snatches up her pack. His other arm weaves through Kagome's arms and around her waist, keeping hold of her as he dives into the well.

There is a burst of purplish-pink light, followed by darkness and then they land.

Instantly, she pries herself free. "What was _that_?" Kagome cries.

"I could not risk discovery," he explains.

"I thought you didn't want to come back here."

"I do not," Sesshomaru confirms, "but your brother must remain ignorant of my existence. I did what was necessary."

Kagome stares unblinkingly at him.

This is the last thing she wanted. Nothing is going according to plan. This weekend was supposed to be fun— a last hoorah before Sesshomaru was forced to attend court and choose a wife— _mate_ , Kagome reminds herself bitterly. She drops her gaze to the ground.

"We can still go to Omachi if that is your wish," Sesshomaru says.

"This isn't about what _I_ want. It's _your_ birthday. We should be doing something you want to do," Kagome insists.

"I want to spend my day with you."

She turns scarlet. Stupid teenaged hormones. _It's just because he's attractive_ , Kagome reasons, but even as she tells herself that, she knows it's not true.

"What about your mom?" Kagome prompts, reminding him of his primary concern.

"I suspect she will begin her search in the Western Lands. If we travel north, as you originally planned, we should be able to avoid her," Sesshomaru tells her.

"For now," Kagome clarifies.

He nods. "For now."

Their problem isn't resolved. He is simply biding his time.

Without any other ideas, Kagome picks up her backpack. "Alright, let's go."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~***

The Northern Alps are peaceful. It is quiet as Sesshomaru glides over the rocky terrain in search of a place to land. Kagome takes in the snow-covered mountain top and the lush green forest that surrounds it like a natural wall. She doesn't see anyone traversing up the cliffside. In the days before hiking and mountaineering become hobbies, few dare to navigate the mountain ridges for fear of getting lost.

Kagome isn't worried. Sesshomaru's heightened senses will keep them from losing their way. He can smell the nearest village which is twenty kilometers away. He can hear the smallest squirrel scurrying across the forest floor and see where the river cuts through the mountain. When it's time to return to the well, Sesshomaru will be able to navigate them home.

He finds a spot free of vegetation that has enough space for Kagome to set up camp. From here, she can see the river below, the forest surrounding them, the village in the distance. It's the type of view that wins photography awards— unaltered beauty.

She busies herself with unpacking, hoping the three pairs of socks she brought will keep her feet warm tonight. It's even chillier than she thought. Kagome shivers as she reaches for her cardigan.

"I will gather wood for a fire," Sesshomaru says.

Kagome doesn't have a chance to answer before he is off. Shaking her head to herself, she continues to lay out their supplies. Soon containers of ramen, a portable teapot, and boxes of pocky line her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru can deny it all he wants but Kagome knows he loves the strawberry-flavored ones.

She's searching for the tea bags when a shadow falls over her.

"That was quick," Kagome comments.

Sesshomaru doesn't answer.

She glances over her shoulder. Blue eyes meet blue eyes. Kagome gasps.

"How'd you get up here?" the black-haired wolf demon asks.

She jumps to her feet, scurrying away from him. He follows, sniffing at her hair and clothes. Clearly, he has no concept of personal space.

When his nose brushes against her neck, Kagome smacks him. "Uh, excuse me. Do you mind?"

"Feisty, huh?" He chuckles. "I like feisty."

Kagome glares at him.

He isn't deterred. He scans her from head to toe. "You're pretty for a human."

He leans back. Kagome notices he is clothed in armor and furs. Though his arms are bare, his boots come up to his knees. It seems impractical, especially considering their location. Kagome supposes he doesn't care. If he's anything like Sesshomaru, the cold won't bother him.

"Look, buddy, I'm not interested. Go back to wherever you came from."

He smirks. "Listen, sweetheart, you're the one who's trespassing. This mountain pass is home to me and my tribe. You're either pack or you're dinner."

"We didn't know," Kagome says apologetically.

The wolf demon tilts his head. "We?"

"We."

The wolf springs out of the way, narrowly avoiding a swipe from Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. He lands on an overhang a few meters above them.

"I didn't realize I was interrupting your meal," the wolf quips.

Sesshomaru does not reply.

"You're a long way from home, young lord. The North and the West may be allies but that doesn't give you the right to hunt in my territory."

"I have broken no laws," Sesshomaru states evenly.

The wolf points to Kagome. "Then what do you call that?"

"My friend."

Both Kagome and the wolf are surprised by his admission. Her eyes are nearly as wide as his but he recovers quickly.

"Nice try," he scoffs. "The Lord of the Western Lands has a reputation for despising humans."

"Not this human," Kagome snaps, jerking her thumb at her chest.

The wolf's gaze flickers from her to Sesshomaru before returning to her. His nose twitches.

"Oh, I get it. You caught yourself a priestess," he says, sounding amused. "Clever. I doubt anyone else in court would consider such a strategy."

_Strategy? What's this guy talking about?_ Kagome glances at Sesshomaru. His eyes are narrowed. He is entirely focused on the wolf. 

"It is no strategy," Sesshomaru growls.

"Right," the wolf drawls skeptically. "In that case, you won't mind if I take her back to my den for dinner."

With unprecedented speed, he hurdles over Sesshomaru and scoops Kagome up.

"Sesshomaru!"

The last thing she sees before they bound down the cliffside are his golden eyes turning crimson.

"Some lord," grouses the wolf, pausing on a ledge to see if they are being followed. "I bet he can't even keep up."

Kagome rolls her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed. "You've got a lot of nerve, kidnapping me like that. A lot of good it's going to do you."

"Whadda mean?"

"Sesshomaru is my best friend. He won't stand by while I'm in danger," she answers.

"Maybe. Maybe not, but he'll have to find you first," the wolf tells her.

He vaults over a crevice and continues heading deeper into the mountain pass. Kagome keeps her head down as he bobs and weaves through craggy strips of earth. More than once, she believes they will slip over the edge and fall to their deaths. Each time, she lets out a blood-curdling scream and is rewarded with a harsh tug.

"Could you not?" the wolf snarls.

"It's your own fault! You took me, remember?"

He grumbles something under his breath and hops over a collection of boulders. From there, he follows the river until it comes to an end over the mountainside.

Kagome glances up, looking around for a sign of why they've stopped. She expects to see Sesshomaru but the dog demon is nowhere in sight.

"Told ya," the wolf demon says smugly.

He climbs down the cliff. For a moment, the roaring of the waterfall is all Kagome can hear. Then someone shouts, "Kouga."

As her kidnapper sets her down, she sees a white-haired wolf demon with similar armor and furs standing by the water. He has a spear in hand but his expression is friendly.

"Kouga's back?" another voice asks. This wolf has white hair too, but he has a wide stripe of black running through the center of his. His expression goes from curious to pleased when he sees her. "Nice piece of meat you found. It's been ages since we had a human."

"Don't even think about it," her kidnapper snaps. "This one is mine."

Kagome hates his possessive tone. It's bad enough these two want to eat her but this jerk, he's talking about her like she's his property. "I don't belong to anyone. Least of all you," she snaps.

The black-haired wolf— they called him Kouga —snorts. "Keep it up, sweetheart. I told you I like 'em feisty." He brushes her hair back. 

Kagome smacks his hand away. "Don't touch me!" 

The other two wolves chuckle. "She's certainly worth keeping around for a laugh," the one says the other. 

"She's going to be worth a lot more than that once I speak to the court," Kouga sneers. 

"Look," Kagome starts, putting her hands on her hips, "whatever you think you know about Sesshomaru is wrong. He's not interested in being part of the court. He just wants to be left alone. So leave him be, you got it?" 

Kouga leans in so that his face is only a breath from her own. "Is that what dog-breath told you? Ha! He's got you fooled, that's for sure. Sesshomaru Taisho was born as the sole heir to two inudaiyokai lines. He may very well be the last inudaiyokai alive. Whether he wants a position in court or not isn't up to him. It's his obligation, just as it's mine to reside over this tribe. He'll take his place, take a mate, and you'll be there to serve."

"S-serve?" Kagome stutters. 

"Yeah. You are a priestess. You can purify demons. He'll probably want you around him, his mate, and his pups to make sure no one tries to assassinate them. Like I said, he's the last of his kind. Some of the other clans might try to end the Taisho line with him. He'll need protection," Kouga explains. 

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do that! He knows I have my own life in Tokyo."

"Huh?" Kouga looks to the other wolves, but they both shrug, unfamiliar with her hometown. 

"Take me back right now!"

"No." Kouga grabs her by the arm and leads her behind the waterfall. 

On the other side is a cavern. As they enter, dozens of wolves and wolf demons stare at them. Kagome doesn't like the idea of being eaten but she likes the idea of being a pawn even less. She's not going to let this jerk use her against Sesshomaru, especially not on his birthday. 

She tries to pull herself free. "Let go of me!" 

His grip tightens to the point it hurts. Kagome winces. The wolves laugh. 

"Let. Me. Go!"

A blast of light emits from her hands and he drops her. She lands with a thud. The ground is hard but she's had worse falls while training. Kagome straightens up, brushing off her legs. She can recover from bruises. Being eaten alive, however, isn't something she can come back from. 

All the wolves back away. They watch her warily, waiting for her next move.

She starts to tell off their leader— _this Kouga guy is a real jerk_ —but falls silent when she realizes her hands are still glowing. Kagome shakes them. It's her first reaction though ineffective. Her hands remain illuminated by her powers.

_Oh no_ , she thinks, staggering backward. _What's going on?_

She's never lost control of her powers before. They usually work on command, something she learned from Sesshomaru. Frantic, Kagome searches the cliffs for him. She doesn't understand what's happening and she's desperate for his guidance.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Kagome wishes she never suggested coming to Omachi. Her hours of careful planning were useless. Today has been a complete disaster. All she wants is to be back with her friend. 

_Sesshomaru._

Suddenly, the cave is gone. She is surrounded by blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Kagome screams as she plummets, recognizing her position over the mountain peaks. 

Then he is there.

His arms are around her and she is breathing in his musky scent. She clings to his robes, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Kagome," he utters her name in surprise.

_H-how did I do that?_ she wonders, too shell-shocked to speak. 

“Are you hurt?” Sesshomaru asks, brushing her hair from her face and trying to check her over. 

"You didn't come after me," she responds, her voice cracking with hurt. 

His hand stills. "I knew where you were but I was forced to stay far enough behind so the wolf did not smell me. The wolf tribe uses false dens and rear exits to deceive their enemies and offer escape routes to their weaker members," he reveals. "I needed to locate his den and identify the quickest way inside. I was on my way to get you when I lost your scent. How did you get up here?"

"I...I don't know," she admits. Kagome tells him about her outburst of powers and how she was unable to stop herself.

When she has finished, he makes a humming noise. "Quintessence."

"What?"

"The fifth element. Some believe it is the breath of the gods. It is said to be the purest of all the elements and unobtainable to all but a select few," Sesshomaru informs her.

"But what is it?" Kagome asks.

"Each scholar has described it differently. Some claim it is the ability to transcend time and space. Others believe it is the power to control and bind the other four elements. There is another theory that states one who can harness the fifth element will be all-powerful. The elements will bend to their will."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe you are capable of all those things," he answers.

Kagome snuggles into his chest, not wanting to think about the implications of what he has said or what it could mean for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, all! Stay safe. See you in 2021!


	6. Six Degrees of Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

Sesshomaru watches the steady rise and fall of Kagome's chest as she sleeps. She was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the day. Even when he mocked her choice of supplies, she remained silent. He has never seen her like this before— sullen and withdrawn.

He contemplates hunting down the wolf tribe and tearing the mongrels apart. Sesshomaru suspects they are to blame, namely their leader, Kouga. The name is familiar. Some at court refer to him as the wolf prince. Sesshomaru has a less polite title in mind. If he discovers that animal did anything to Kagome, there will be no escaping his wrath.

Even now, her scent is marred by unease and sorrow. She is troubled by something but, for the first time in their friendship, Kagome has not confided in him about her fears. This worries him. The fact she skipped dinner bothers him more. He has never known Kagome to miss a meal. While Sesshomaru finds her instant noodles disgusting, she enjoys slurping the salty broth down.

He stares at the unopened box of pocky poking out of her bag. The bright pink design seems to mock him, reminding Sesshomaru that she knows him better than anyone. He has denied his interest in the sweet confections many times yet Kagome continues to bring them. Evidently, she has noticed them going missing. He has not been as subtle as he should have.

Sesshomaru scowls. He has become too dependent on her. In the early stages of their relationship, they were bound by their agreement. He would train her if she helped him locate Tetsusaiga.

It’s been two years since he recovered the legendary blade. Sesshomaru can say he has kept Kagome around out of curiosity. He can claim he wants to determine why his father left the blade for a mortal to retrieve but it would be a lie. The truth is that he wants her— _needs her_ —by his side.

The irony of his situation is not lost on him. He imagines that is why his father hid the sword so well. Touga wanted his successor to have the power of the twin blades but only if that successor demonstrated compassion. Sesshomaru admits he would not have succeeded had he not met Kagome. She has taught him far more valuable lessons than his tutors ever could.

Hearing that she believed he had not come after her, cut through him. The doubt clouding her scent overwhelmed him. Sesshomaru never wants her to be disappointed by him again.

As he watches over her, Sesshomaru attempts to salvage their weekend together. They have two more days before Kagome is due home. That gives him a small window of opportunity to console her, woo her, and convince her to be with him.

Sesshomaru was not lying when he told Kagome that she was all he wanted for his birthday. He does not care for lavish parties or elaborate feasts. He has no desire for additional wealth or weapons. The only thing Sesshomaru desires may just be the one thing he cannot have.

_How typical_.

His mother’s warning echoes in his mind. He wishes he could dissolve it as easily as his claws can disintegrate a foe. Because that is what his mother has become— his prime adversary.

She has visited more often in the past two years than his entire life combined. Ever since their late-night discussion, his mother has been keeping a close eye on him. His movements are tracked. His correspondences are intercepted and scanned for pertinent information. Sesshomaru is monitored with the same level of care that his mother assigns her worst enemies.

However, unlike those fools, Sesshomaru is aware of his mother’s surveillance techniques. His scrolls are strictly for his studies and to maintain his position in the Western Palace. His daily routine is not as simple to hide.

When Sesshomaru departs, he is followed. At first, his mother employs attendants and guards. It is a naive mistake, sending someone who he has grown up around. Their scents are familiar. He is able to lose them effortlessly.

Next, his mother sends her guards. They are skilled fighters but their time at court has made them sloppy. They are not gifted trackers. None last more than a week.

Finally, she sends the imp. It is a grotesque, squat creature with bulbous eyes and a shrill voice. The imp has a name— Jaken —but his mother never rarely uses it. She refers to him as “little demon.” 

Sesshomaru has resorted to extreme measures to conceal Kagome’s scent from the creature. If his attendants are confused by his requests for vinegar baths, they are wise enough not to question him. They do not mention it to his mother either. Sesshomaru has always requested discretion from his staff.

While some still view his mother as the main source of power, others are clever enough to recognize that he will overtake her. Whether he chooses to have a seat in court or carve his own path, Sesshomaru is Touga's heir. True power lies with him.

She is not foolish. His mother knows her position yet she leverages every chance to gain information about his comings and goings. She continues to propose different matches for him. Each time he refuses, she grows more apprehensive about his constant disappearances. 

This morning, he confirmed her suspicions. 

_“If you aren’t interested in taking a mate at court, what about Lord Saigen’s eldest daughter, Hona?” his mother suggests._

_“My lack of interest is not associated with their placement at court,” he returns._

_She has taken to waiting for him outside his chambers each morning. Daily, his mother escorts him to the library for his studies. As she works her way down a seemingly endless list of options, Sesshomaru devises new ways to leave the grounds._

_Teleportation is the most efficient manner. It leaves no trace and is instantaneous. Using this method comes at a cost. His orb of light form is made of pure energy. As such, Sesshomaru requires regular meals to sustain himself._

_The change in his eating habits has not gone unnoticed, nor has his restraint in training. To keep his stamina up, Sesshomaru has curbed his enthusiasm for combat. Fewer guards are going to the healer. While they are grateful for a reprieve, his mother is displeased._

_“Are you unwell?” she asks as they reach the library._

_“I am fine,” he tells her._

_“You’re idle,” his mother points out. “You have never behaved so poorly before. What has happened?”_

_“Perhaps it is your unsolicited visits,” Sesshomaru retorts. “You were unconcerned about my habits when I was a pup, yet now you appear to believe I need supervision.”_

_“My beloved son, I have always cared about your well-being.”_

_“You care about me fulfilling your ambitions,” he counters._

_Her eyes are hard as she replies, “You were born under the Blue Moon, a most auspicious sign for your future. I will not have you discard it as if you were a mere human.”_

_The way she spits out that final word ignites a blaze of anger in his chest. His inner beast snarls and snaps, teeth barred and eyes the color of rubies decorating his mother's hairpin._

_She must sense his turmoil because her gaze softens. Her lips twist up in a victorious grin._

_“You take after your father in the strangest of ways. So...who is she?”_

_“We are done here,” Sesshomaru announces._

_He storms down the corridor and out to the courtyard. His mother does not chase after him. She has pawns for that._

_The imp comes squawking onto the grounds seconds before Sesshomaru disappears._

_He smirks at Jaken._

_Then he is at the Bone Eater’s Well._

_Sesshomaru retrieves a jug of vinegar from the hollow of a nearby tree. Hina procured it for him after he dealt with some villagers for her and her son. Sesshomaru has been using it to eliminate his scent from the clearing. If anyone from the West is tracking him, they will be unable to follow him to this point._

_He sprinkles a good portion around his landing spot, and leaves a trail of it leading up to the well, before storing the jug out of sight. No one can know about the portal or the woman on the other side._

_Sesshomaru jumps through the well, eager to see her._

He frowns. Nothing has gone according to plan. This morning, Sesshomaru had every intention of leaving his home behind. He was prepared to make a life in her time. The mountains were not ideal. Snow and ice did not bother him but it would prove dangerous for Kagome. He told himself it was only temporary until he could determine a more suitable alternative. At least, this way she would be safe.

When her brother came into the well house, Sesshomaru reacted on instinct.

He had not planned on coming back to the Feudal Era but he did not wish to put Kagome in a bad position with her family. Sesshomaru would prefer if his initial meeting with Kagome’s went well. Proper manners dictate that he obtain their blessing before he takes her as his mate.

Before that, Sesshomaru intends to speak with Kagome. This time away was meant to discover how she felt. Over the past several months, things have changed. Kagome has been anxious, stumbling over her words, and clumsy. He needs to know if her nervous behavior means she cares for him more than a friend.

If not, Sesshomaru will dedicate his life to protecting her. He will ensure there is always someone to guard the Higurashi family. Even if they never know his name, Sesshomaru will honor Kagome the best way he knows how— by keeping those she loves safe.

Either way, he intends to leave the court and the Western Lands behind.

The role his mother has selected for him holds no meaning. It is like a game of Igo. Everyone plays to their opponent, evaluating weaknesses and strengths to strategize how to gain something— land, supplies, and power. It is an endless cycle of backstabbing and discontent. That road leads nowhere.

A life with the woman sleeping beside him will be full of purpose. Kagome always sees the needs of others before her own. What little she has, she is always willing to share. Sesshomaru would give her all the gold in his treasury if he thought she would take it. Kami knows Kagome would do more with it than he ever could. Perhaps before they leave, he should offer her the option of dispensing it.

Kagome starts rocking back and forth. Her sleeping bag crinkles as she moves. A whimper escapes her. She curls in on herself. Her eyes are pinched closed and her mouth is moving.

The words are jumbled but Sesshomaru catches his name. He moves closer.

Salt permeates the air. Her cheeks are damp with tears. His nostrils flare. Carefully, Sesshomaru places his hand on her shoulder.

“Please don’t go,” she pleads. “Stay.”

He has never heard such desperation in her voice before. It rips him open, a fresh wound to mark him alongside her disappointment.

Sesshomaru gently tries to rouse her. “Kagome.”

Her face contorts. More tears roll down her cheeks.

“Kagome.”

As her blue eyes open wide, she gasps. It takes a minute for her to focus but when she does, her attention is solely on him.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Come here.”

Kagome crawls out of her sleeping bag. No sooner is she free of the synthetic fabric then he is gathering her into his arms. She clings to him with the same unfiltered desperation he heard in her voice. Sesshomaru runs his hand through her hair, combing his long fingers through the ebony locks.

He does not question her about the nightmare. She does not ask him to stop. Kagome rests against him until her breathing slows and the rhythm of her heart sounds like a lullaby.

Sesshomaru wraps mokomoko around them. He makes sure to cover her completely, enveloping her in the pristine white fur, until only her face is visible.

“Goodnight,” he whispers, brushing his lips across her forehead.

In her sleep, Kagome smiles.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With the first glimpse of the sun, Sesshomaru feels Kagome stir. She has not experienced another nightmare. Her rest has been uninterrupted and peaceful. She nuzzles her face against his chest, sighing in content and resumes sleeping.

Sesshomaru lays his chin on top of her head, watching the sun rise. Hues of red, pink, orange, and yellow paint the sky. The warm colors are a stark contrast to the vibrant green treetops that surround them.

Following the fiasco in the mountains, Sesshomaru brought Kagome to the south. From their spot in the forest, he can hear the ocean waves. A few kilometers away is the rocky coastline. This area can be treacherous for humans which means they will have some privacy. After yesterday, Sesshomaru wants nothing more than to be alone with the woman in his arms.

The breeze blows her bangs across her forehead, causing Kagome to frown. Sesshomaru smoothes them to the side and her face relaxes.

Shirahama's temperatures are much warmer than the northern mountains. Though it is cool at night, during the daytime, Kagome will not require multiple layers as she did in Omachi.

He is thinking of their swimming adventures when she wakes. “Mm, morning,” she greets him with a yawn.

“Good morning,” Sesshomaru returns. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. You make a good pillow,” Kagome tells him, blushing slightly as she smiles.

She shifts away to allow herself space to sit up and stretch. Glancing around, Kagome glances over at him. “Where are we?”

“The southern shores of Shirahama.”

“Wow,” she breathes, eager excitement blooming in her scent. “Are we going to the beach?”

“Would you like to?” Sesshomaru inquires.

Kagome nods.

“Then we will go.”

She excuses herself to get changed.

Sesshomaru rises from the ground, taking care to remove any lingering blades of grass or stray leaves from his hankimono. He must be immaculate. Nothing can detract from the conversation he needs to have with her.

“Kagome.”

“Yeah?” she calls from behind a collection of shrubs.

“If that wolf said something to you—.”

“He did,” Kagome confirms, stepping out.

She has forgone her thick pants and sweaters for a yellow dress. The skirt hangs just below her knees. The color of the fabric is enhanced by the shrug covering Kagome’s arms. It is the same color as a robin’s egg. Sesshomaru enjoys seeing her in blue. It brings out her eyes.

He blinks. Now is not the time to be distracted. 

“It upset you,” Sesshomaru surmises.

Kagome plays with the buttons on her cardigan, not meeting his gaze. “I’ve been worried about what happens after this weekend.”

“After?”

"You're eighteen now," she says tightly. "I know you plan on leaving but can you really do that? You haven't even told your mother what it is you want. Can you just disappear without saying goodbye to her?"

He thinks of his mother’s supervision and answers, “Yes.”

“Sesshomaru, I don’t want you to regret this. The modern world isn’t like your time. What if you move there and hate it?”

Before he can respond, she continues. He hates how she continues to avoid his gaze.

“I know how much your father means to you and if taking a mate and joining the court honors his legacy then maybe—.”

“My father hated the court,” he tells Kagome, cutting her off.

Sesshomaru approaches her, taking her hands in his own. She stares pointedly at the ground. He tilts her chin up so she can see the sincerity in his eyes when he says, “I have already honored him. Because of you, I have Tetsusaiga. The lesson he left behind for me was to find someone to protect. I needed a reason to be worthy of the blade. You gave me that reason.”

Her eyes are brimming with tears. For a moment, Sesshomaru fears he has hurt her. He studies her chin. There are no marks. His grip is restrained, unlike his emotions.

“Kouga said...,” she trails off, her voice too weak to get the words out. A tear slips down her cheek. She bats it away hurriedly and continues, “He said you only wanted me as an ally to keep you, your mate, and pups safe. And I know that’s not true because we’re friends. But I got so upset because I’ve been worried about you leaving and I couldn’t control my powers and—.”

Sesshomaru expected the wolf to cause trouble. He did not expect the mongrel to prey upon her worst fears. If Sesshomaru ever sees that mangy mutt again, he will remove his legs from his body.

“I am never leaving you,” he vows, pulling Kagome to his chest.

“But your mate won’t—.”

“I have no mate,” Sesshomaru reminds her.

_Yet_ , his inner beast adds.

“Well, when you do, I don’t think she’s going to like me very much,” Kagome persists.

He smirks. “Oh, I doubt that.”

Her eyes go wide. “Why?”

Sesshomaru lowers his face to hers.

Kagome freezes. Her eyes search his face for his meaning. He scents her confusion, her surprise, and an underlying hint of interest. He pauses long enough for her to push him away. She doesn’t. His inner beast rumbles, pleased.

Sesshomaru presses his lips to hers, relishing the sweet taste of her mouth and the burst of joy that overtakes her scent. Her hands stop fidgeting. He guides them to his shoulders, adjusting her slightly to allow for a better angle.

They break only for a second. Then Kagome is surging forward, seeking him out. Her desire mirrors his own. Sesshomaru is barely aware of anything else around them. All he can see, taste, smell, hear, and feel is his future mate.

When they separate, it takes all of his willpower to not seize her by the waist and drag her back to him. Sesshomaru reminds himself to be patient. They will have centuries to get to know each other fully. Once they are bound, their life forces will be entwined. He will always be connected to her and her to him.

He forgets why he was concerned about approaching this subject with Kagome. They have discussed many things over the years. Even if Kagome disagrees with his point of view, she never dismisses it. She hears him out, counters if necessary, and they move on. Kagome does not expect him to always share her opinion. He extends the same courtesy to her.

Of course, in this instance, Sesshomaru is grateful they agree.

Kagome stares up at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips. He cups her face, tenderly swiping his thumb across her jaw.

“I have wanted to do that for some time,” he confesses.

“Some time?” she squeaks.

Sesshomaru nods.

“What made you wait until now?” Kagome questions.

“You said it was my birthday and we should do what I want. I want to be with you,” he informs her.

Her cheeks darken. “Oh.”

He drops his hand to hers, interlacing their fingers. “Come. There is a small island off the coast. The locals call it Engetsu.” 

As they stroll together, her face remains flushed. Sesshomaru can hear the rapid beating of her heart. He squeezes her hand.

Kagome looks up. “So, uh, are you still planning on living on the other side of the well?”

“Yes.”

“In the mountains?” she asks, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Do you have an alternative?”

“You could get a job,” Kagome suggests.

Sesshomaru’s mind goes to the manual labor Hina and Jinenji complete. He does not enjoy the idea of toiling under the sun in a dirty field. His combat skills are wasted on such menial tasks.

“I was thinking of a Judo or Kendo instructor,” Kagome adds, tapping her chin pensively.

“You believe I should teach others?”

“Why not? You taught me,” she points out.

Sesshomaru considers her proposal. Humans are fragile creatures. He would have to adapt his routine to allow for their slow response times and delicate constitutions. It seems reasonable considering the benefits such a position would allow. Sesshomaru could stay close to Kagome. He would have the means to provide for her. As her mate, tending to her needs is his sole duty.

“What do I need to become an instructor?” he inquires.

Kagome begins listing items. “A place to train, students, the proper safety mats and uniforms...”

As she speaks, her voice grows determined and her heartbeat calms. Her scent is light, blooming with happiness. It soothes his inner beast.

“Of course, all of these things require money, and we still need to figure out how to—.”

“I have more wealth than all the human lords of the west combined. Money is not an issue,” Sesshomaru tells her.

“But your identity is,” Kagome argues. “How are we going to explain where you came from?”

He furrows his brow.

"I can't exactly say you were born in the fifteenth century. Humans don't live that long," she clarifies.

“Then tell them I was born the same year as you,” he counters.

“How would I prove it?” Kagome asks.

She begins to explain how documentation is required to identify humans who live in her city. When he inquires how to obtain these documents, Kagome reveals that most are generated at the time of birth.

“They are government-issued,” she tells him. “You don’t have to have them on you all the time, but if you want to rent or get a business license, you’ll need one.”

As the beach comes into view, Kagome's focus shifts to the clear blue water and the rocky shore.

Sesshomaru shadows her while she explores. The beach is rocky but she manages to climb around, finding tide pools and various sea creatures. As she tests the water’s temperature, he contemplates the issue of procuring identification documents.

The materials from Kagome’s time are unlike anything he has ever seen. He will not be able to fabricate false documents. Sesshomaru will require a forger.

Criminals who are caught by the court are punished severely. As with most treasonous acts, forgers are sentenced to death. If Sesshomaru wishes to employ one, he will need to track the man down before the court captures him.

Luckily, he knows where one is stationed. It is the one positive that has come out of hosting his mother in the Western Palace. Her fondness for gossip has given him the tools he needs to escape a life at court.

“We need to go to the city of Kakegawa,” he announces.

Kagome glances over her shoulder at him. “What’s there?”

“A bandit who has been causing trouble for humans and demons alike. He is a master at manipulation and has extended his skills beyond thievery to the weapons trade and forgery. He is attempting to stay hidden in the city but I have an idea of where to find him,” Sesshomaru shares.

Kagome’s face brightens. Her interest in the beach is gone. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

She flings her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she is able.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It takes them less than a day to track down the bandit, Kansuke. The black-haired man reminds him of the wolf prince. Sesshomaru makes no effort to hide his disdain. Kagome holds his hand for the entirety of their visit. Without her calming presence, Sesshomaru doubts he could have convinced Kansuke to forge the documents. 

As they approach Edo on Sunday, Sesshomaru draws mokomoko around Kagome. He can see large strips of rain clouds hovering over the area. Without protection, she will be soaked within minutes.

He contemplates finding somewhere to land— a cave or abandoned shack —where they can wait out the storms. The trees are so dense that Sesshomaru cannot make out any options. His sense of smell is also impaired. The rain is washing away all residual scents until all he can smell is the freshly fallen drops.

“I wonder what happened there,” Kagome says, pointing to the village.

Sesshomaru follows her line of sight to the temple. The roof has been badly damaged. From the burn marks around the gaping hole in the center, he suspects an explosion. It is nothing of consequence to him. The villagers have never cared for demon-kind.

“Oh no,” she gasps. “That’s so sad.”

He glances to the east of the shrine. A congregation of mourners is huddled around a dying pyre. Sesshomaru scowls. He cannot smell the wood, nor the smoke. The rain has compromised his most valuable sense.

“Who do you think it was?” Kagome asks as they land in the well clearing.

“Someone of importance,” Sesshomaru surmises. “Do not trouble yourself over—.”

The last of his words never make it off his tongue. There before him, bound to a tree, is the half-breed. An arrow sticks out of his chest, a centimeter shy of his heart.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome races over, immediately drawn to help.

Sesshomaru draws Tetsusaiga and scans the area. He may not be able to smell the perpetrator but if they are still lurking nearby, he will be ready to cut them down.

“I think he’s still alive,” Kagome calls over her shoulder to him.

He agrees with her assessment. An arrow alone is not enough to incapacitate Inuyasha. Even if it was poisoned, his demon blood would allow him to heal. There is only one weapon that could render the half-demon unconscious.

Reiki.

Briefly, he wonders what Inuyasha did to incur the wrath of the village priestess— and what she did to entice him to kill her. His brother has never been level-headed but Sesshomaru does not believe Inuyasha capable of murder. Something is amiss.

“Kikyo?”

Sesshomaru turns to see his brother walk into the clearing. His golden eyes shift from the doppelgänger to where Inuyasha is sealed to the tree. Kagome’s attention is on the newcomer as well.

“Inu-Inuyasha? Is that you?”

“I thought you were dead,” the look-alike says, moving towards her.

Sesshomaru steps between them. He points Tetsusaiga at the conscious version of his brother. “Who are you?”

The doppelgänger glances around him at Kagome then chuckles. “Couldn’t fool the Lord of the Western Lands, huh?”

“Sesshomaru, look out!”

The demon masquerading as his brother swipes at him. Sesshomaru dodges the attack. He counters with a swing of his blade. It is deflected by the imposter’s claws.

Sesshomaru curses his inability to teleport. He has not eaten since yesterday. As such, he does not possess the energy required to get himself and Kagome to safety. He will have to fight. 

“The Sacred Jewel is mine,” their adversary snarls.

Sesshomaru feels fear grip his heart. Suddenly, all the pieces fall into place— Kagome’s inability to control her powers, the funeral procession in the village, even his half-brother’s predicament.

He has heard tales of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel grants its wielder immeasurable power. Sesshomaru knows his half-brother has been seeking the jewel in hopes of becoming a full-fledged demon. There were rumors that it had been moved from its location in the slayer’s village to Edo. What Sesshomaru does not know is why this foe believes Kagome has the jewel.

Avoiding another attack, he springs to her side. “Here.” He hands Tetsusaiga to Kagome. Her bow is close but he will not risk her safety when a far superior weapon is available.

Kagome's fingers curl around the hilt. She jerks back, slicing through the air in front of her. The blade severs an arm. At least, Sesshomaru thinks it is an arm until the limb regenerates.

He curses. Inuyasha’s imposter is a spider hanyou. 

Sesshomaru picks Kagome up and leaps across the clearing. Across the well, their adversary turns on them, ceasing to contain his true form under his stolen disguise. Eight tentacle-like legs spring forth. Six shoot at Sesshomaru while the other two target Kagome. 

The hanyou underestimates her.

It is a fatal mistake.

Tetsusaiga was crafted to protect human life. The blade has saved Kagome once before. It honors Sesshomaru's wish to save her again.

As the tentacles near Kagome, they ignite. The flames light up the clearing and cause their attacker to lose concentration.

He lashes out, desperate in his movements. Sesshomaru slices through the limbs before crossing the well to retrieve Kagome’s bow.

The hanyou hisses, clutching his injured side. He can regenerate from Sesshomaru’s strike but his powers are useless against Tetsusaiga.

“Kagome.” Sesshomaru tosses the bow to her.

She catches it in one hand, holding Tetsusaiga with the other. The sword wraps her in a protective barrier. Kagome shrugs the bow onto her free arm and readies herself to catch her quiver.

That’s when the hanyou pounces.

He hits the barrier with all his power. All eight legs, in addition to the two arms and legs of Inuyasha’s form, rip at the barrier.

Sesshomaru lunges for him. The hanyou tosses him aside and plucks one of the arrows out of Kagome’s abandoned quiver. Pinning Sesshomaru down, the hanyou sneers. He raises the weapon.

Kagome’s gaze darts between the arrow and Sesshomaru. She drops her bow to hold Tetsusaiga with both hands. Though he yells at her not to move, she ignores him.

She dives, skidding across the wet grass on her knees. With the grace of a dancer, Kagome raises the blade, deflecting the spider hanyou’s strike. She swings through, grazing his belly as she rises from the ground.

“Come on,” she says, tossing Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru.

He grips his blade tight, amazed and awed by his intended mate. When he decided to train with her, Sesshomaru never planned on her using those skills to defend him. Seeing her in action— unrestrained and empowered —only serves to amplify his feelings.

Kagome picks up her discarded quiver and bow, pivoting around to face the monster with his brother’s face. “Back off, jerk!”

“Heh, you aren’t her,” he remarks sardonically.

“Who?” Kagome prompts.

“That wretched woman,” the hanyou mutters. “I killed her and cursed her lover,” he inclines his head toward Inuyasha, “to get the Jewel but she took it with her to the afterlife. Or so I thought.”

“W-what...?” Kagome gasps. There is a glowing light shining from her torso. It is about the size of a marble.

Sesshomaru stiffens.

Kagome looks to him for an explanation. He has none to give. If the jewel came to her, it confirms what Sesshomaru has always known to be true.

Stunned, she drops her bow and hugs herself.

“She may have bested me but you won’t. The jewel is mine!”

Their adversary charges at Kagome. Sesshomaru raises Tetsusaiga, prepared to cleave the bastard in two.

“ _I wish you'd go away!_ ” she screams.

A brilliant pink light encompasses the entire clearing. For a split second, everything is still. Then, an explosion unlike anything he has ever seen erupts, sending everything into chaos.

Trees bend, nearly uprooted by the blast. Leaves, twigs, and small rocks disintegrate. The rain evaporates. Overhead, the storm dissipates and the clouds clear away to reveal the starry sky.

Sesshomaru is thrown several meters. Tetsusaiga flies out of his hand and lands in the dirt out of reach.

He peers up to see the arrow in his brother’s chest dissolve. Inuyasha collapses into a heap at the base of the tree.

Their foe hits the well. The wood creaks in protest but holds firm. He slumps over, his illusion fading to reveal a scarred, old man.

In the center of it all, is a pillar of blinding white light.

Sesshomaru struggles to stand. Every ounce of instinct he has is telling him that he needs to reach her. His inner beast is pacing, restless and worried.

For good reason.

When the light disappears, the jewel is gone.

And so is Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update day! [Lessons in Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080613/chapters/60753286) will also have a new chapter up today. Happy 2021~


	7. Seven Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because today is the 7th, have the seventh (and final) chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

****

A lone figure stands at the bottom of the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. Dressed in a basic peacoat, sweater, jeans, and sneakers, she appears to be an average woman. The muted colors of her attire make her look more mature than her twenty-two years of age. At her side is a roller bag and on her back, a worn yellow pack with patches from various countries around the world. 

Today is Tohji-Taisai, one of the most celebrated days in the country. As with any other holiday, it is marked by chaotic crowds, terrible traffic, and last-minute flight changes. It is the latter that has delayed Kagome's homecoming. She was supposed to arrive yesterday but her flight from Nepal was impacted by the weather. 

From the bottom of the stairs, the crimson torii looks large and imposing. Kagome notices a new coat of paint on the towering red gate. Her brow furrows. Hadn’t Mama said they were going to paint it in the spring? Has she really been away that long?

_Yes_ , she realizes ruefully. _I have._

Kagome thinks back on the last eighteen months. Before Nepal, she was in Moscow studying the history of the Sandunovskie Baths. She arrived there after a three-month stint in Greece where she visited the Sanctuary of Apollo since she wasn't allowed on Mount Athos. Prior to that, Kagome had lived in Italy. She traveled up and down the country, stopping to see Vatican City and Assisi. Though both sites were strongly linked to Christianity, Kagome found similarities in the pillars of their beliefs.

But she still hasn’t found her answer.

Sighing, she begins her climb up to the house. A part of her feels guilty for keeping her distance. She calls Mama when she can (the cell service isn’t always reliable) and she never misses a birthday.

Last year, she managed to get Souta an autographed soccer ball from the FIFA World Cup Champions. It was the plus side of her trip to Brazil. Of course, her brother managed to point out the fact that the games were played in Japan. It was a thinly-veiled reminder she needed to come home.

And Kagome did. At least for a few days.

She never stays long. Her family doesn’t know her reasoning. After the first couple of trips, they stopped asking. Kagome has never told them the truth. Some days, it feels like a dream. Kagome imagines it was a story she heard as a child but then she sees his face and the notion fades. She can’t bring herself to speak his name. It hurts too much. 

It's been seven years. She's finished junior high, graduated from a decent high school, and traveled the world. To sustain her adventures, she works odd jobs— whatever she can find that pays in cash. It’s not always easy and it is hardly glamorous. There have been nights when she’s slept in hostels with forty other women, but she never complains. 

Kagome has faced many obstacles but the one she still can’t overcome is the Bone Eater’s Well. It is a constant reminder of what she lost. She can’t bear to be near that wretched hole in the ground, not after what happened that fateful day.

_Kagome’s head is pounding. Her body feels achy and weak as though she has the flu. With a groan, she opens her eyes._

_Her vision is blurred. Wherever she is, it’s dark which doesn’t help. She blinks several times before her surroundings become clear._

_The square room is void of any furniture or decorations. The only thing inside is a well extending out of the ground a couple of meters to her right._

I’m home?

_Slowly, she props herself up, glancing around for Sesshomaru. The well house is empty except for her._

_Kagome winces as she tries to stand. The pain in her head intensifies to the point where her legs nearly give out. She feels sick. Her limbs are shaking from the effort. Defeated, she sinks back to the floor._

What happened?

_Her hands lift to massage her temples as Kagome tries to recall the last thing before she fell unconscious._

_They had been in the clearing. Inuyasha was bound to the tree. Another demon attacked them, claiming she had the Sacred Shikon Jewel and then—_

_Snippets come rushing at her. Flickers of memories, each a short burst as if she’s watching a film on fast-forward._

_A cruel laugh. Soulless eyes. Blinding light. An explosion. Stabbing pain._

_Kagome doesn’t understand how she knew. She just did. Every fiber of her being told Kagome to destroy the jewel. It was evil, just like the demon who thought she was someone else. All she did was wish for it to go away._

_And it had._

_Her power converged on the tiny sphere inside her, erasing it from existence. She had felt every agonizing second of the process. As the orb disintegrated, Kagome grew weaker and weaker. The removal was necessary but it had taken all of her strength— both physical and spiritual. Finally, when the pain became too much, she blacked out._

_She doesn’t know how she got home. Sesshomaru must have taken her but if that’s what happened, where is he? He’s never left her alone before._

_Kagome tries to move again. Her body is exhausted. Every movement is a struggle. She has never felt so frail before. Kagome feels as though she has aged five hundred years, which is ironic, considering where she spends the majority of her time._

_Eventually, she manages to pull herself up by using the railing for support. “Ma—.” Her voice is so raspy, it is unrecognizable. Shocked, Kagome’s hand flies to her mouth. Speaking feels like someone is dragging a razor along the inside of her throat. She grimaces._

_Calling out for help isn’t an option. She needs to open the doors so someone will see her. With any luck, Sesshomaru will be right outside with a first aid kit and an explanation._

_But when she slides open the door, the courtyard is empty. There is no sign of him._

_As if she has been struck in the chest, all the breath leaves her lungs._ He’s not here. _Her hand trembles as she clings to the door to hold herself upright. Kagome swallows thickly, trying to keep her tears at bay._

_Her worst fear is realized. Sesshomaru is gone. She is alone._

_Her vision grows hazy, altered by the tears that she can no longer keep from pouring freely down her cheeks. Kagome takes gulps of air, convinced she is drowning in her sorrow._

_Somewhere between her choking sobs and crumpling to the floor, Mama hears her._

_Kagome can’t answer her family’s slew of questions. She can barely move her feet as they help her inside the house. They surround her, holding her up by the arms and guiding her to her bedroom._

_It is there, that she succumbs to sleep, her heart in pieces._

Panic seizes her chest. Kagome pauses on the steps, taking a moment to collect herself. When she's near the shrine, these attacks are common. Being here brings back memories of the life she had— and the future that might have been.

Absently, she wipes the back of her gloved hand across her face. The tears come unbidden, as they always do when she allows herself to think too long.

They say time heals all wounds. Kagome disagrees. Time can’t heal a broken heart.

She reminds herself that it will be a short stay. Kagome plans to linger for no more than a day or two, just long enough to celebrate. Then, she will be off to Australia. From what she’s read, Uluru is a sacred place. Hopefully, it is the key to restoring her powers.

Staring down at her hands, she sighs again. Kagome never asked for her spiritual abilities. She never wanted to be special or to possess infinite power. So she never expected to miss it.

Of course, it's not the power that she misses. Her dormant abilities are not a cause for sorrow but the lack of them prevents her from traveling to the one place she wishes to go most of all.

She tilts her head back, staring up at the star-filled sky. Kagome wonders if he ever thinks of her. Does he lay in bed at night, restless and unsatisfied with a hollow feeling in his chest? Does he ever wake up, reaching for her hand only to realize that she isn’t there? Is he happy?

Kagome shakes her head, forcing the dismal thoughts from her mind. She can’t let herself despair. Today is about new beginnings. It’s an especially auspicious Winter Solstice because tonight there is a full moon. It marks a turning point in the year as they move from darkness to light. With that in mind, she finishes her climb.

The grounds are well-kept. New shingles have been added to the roof of the storehouse, the shop windows have been washed recently, and the shrubs around the house are neatly trimmed. There isn’t a single weed to be seen, though Kagome suspects the chilly weather has more to do with that than her brother’s ability to complete his chores on time.

It’s not entirely his fault. In Mama’s last email, she told Kagome how Souta made the exhibition team for soccer. Only the most elite players from school are invited to play. They travel to other cities, contending against the top players at each location. If he continues to excel, Souta will be scouted for an athletic scholarship. He could go to college for free.

Kagome knows what a relief that would be for Mama. She never had to worry about the expense for Kagome because her daughter chose not to pursue college. But Souta has been talking about becoming a gaming engineer. The field is growing and, while there is a demand, it’s highly competitive. A degree will set him apart from other candidates.

She regrets not spending more time with Souta as she promised. Kagome has missed so much of his life.

As soon as she was well enough to return to school, she dedicated herself to her studies, applied to high school, finished her education, and left the country. Kagome had decided that if the well wouldn't take her back, she'd find her own way. She'd dedicated the last four years of her life to visiting sacred spiritual sites around the world. She hopes that one will spark something within her— reignite her abilities so she can return to the Feudal Era.

But her powers remain dormant.

She's running out of options. If Australia doesn't hold the answer, there are still a few places in Eastern Europe and America she can try. Her French isn't very good but hopefully, her muddled English will be enough to get by.

Dusk is approaching. There are several families already gathering at the shrine to celebrate. They have traditional outfits on, most hand-sewn garments passed down from generation to generation. Kagome smiles as she strolls by, making a beeline past the darkened well house to her family's residence.

Knocking on the door, she calls in, “I’m home!”

Even as the words leave her mouth, she knows it's a lie. This place hasn't been home for a long time. The truth is, Kagome stopped thinking of this place as her home the day they went to Shirahama beach. Back then, she had envisioned a future full of travel and adventure— just not alone. 

“Kagome! How was your flight?” Mama asks as she comes out of the kitchen. “We were so worried when you didn’t arrive yesterday.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. The snowstorm made take-off impossible,” Kagome responds, slipping off her jacket and shoes. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” her mother replies, pulling her into a tight hug. 

This is the part that upsets Kagome the most. Mama never gets mad, never raises her voice, and never gives her the guilt trip. She is always calm and understanding. Sometimes Kagome wonders if her mother even cares. Then she hugs her and Kagome dismisses that notion.

“I invited Souta’s coach to join us. You know the one I mean. Mr. Narita. I’ve mentioned him in my emails a few times before. He spends all his holidays alone,” Mama says as Kagome follows her into the kitchen.

“Doesn’t he have any family or friends nearby?” Kagome asks.

“He’s a very private person,” her mother tells her. She begins gathering cups for the tea she was in the middle of brewing when Kagome arrived.

“Here, Mama, let me.”

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you call Souta and Mr. Narita inside?” she suggests. “We need this to warm up before we head outside for the ceremony. Gramps is already out there corralling the crowd.”

“Where are they?” Kagome asks.

“Outside in the backyard. I didn’t want them scaring the visitors,” Mama reveals.

Kagome arches an eyebrow. “Scare them? Why? What are they doing?”

“Mr. Narita is teaching Souta kendo forms.”

She stares at her mother. “I thought Souta was on the soccer team?"

"He is but Mr. Narita isn't just his soccer coach. He is the school's Athletic Director. He's been mentoring Souta after school in various activities," Mama shares.

"Why?"

"To help Souta get a scholarship. The more well-rounded a candidate is, the more attractive they look to the institution," her mother explains. Then with a smile, she adds, “Souta adores him. It’s a shame he doesn’t have anyone. He’s a very nice man and only a few years older than you.”

Kagome rolls her eyes. She knows exactly where this is going. While Mama doesn't chide her (like Yuka's mother does when she doesn't call often enough), she has begun to hint at Kagome's relationship status. Now that she thinks about it, her mother has mentioned this man before. 

“You should introduce yourself to him. He’s very eager to meet you,” Mama encourages her.

“Why me?”

“Well, Souta talks about you all the time and about what a world-traveler you are. I’m sure he’s curious to meet you,” Mama says.

Kagome inwardly groans. This is the last thing she wants to deal with tonight. Sometime after her eighteenth birthday, Mama started suggesting that she begin dating. Each time Kagome comes home to visit, her mother asks if there is anyone special in her life and each time Kagome’s answer is the same.

_No._

Because how do you replace the love of your life, your best friend, the other half of your soul?

You can’t.

“Just go outside and tell them the tea is ready. I think you’ll like him, if you give him a chance,” Mama suggests, gesturing toward the door. 

Out of politeness, she relents. She hopes this guy will be too busy dealing with Souta to bother her. Kagome slips on her shoes and heads outside. 

Kagome hears them before she sees them. Two figures, one only a couple centimeters shorter than her and another, almost a full head taller are positioned opposite of each other. They both wear uniforms and face shields. The protective gear is essential in case of an accidental strike with the shinai. Bamboo is versatile but when used for weapon construction, it can be deadly.

“Souta, the tea’s ready,” she calls to them.

“Hey, sis, you finally made it!” the shorter of the two responds. Souta pulls off his mask and waves.

“Yeah,” Kagome responds, wrapping her arms around herself. She forgot her jacket inside.

“This is Mr. Narita, my coach,” Souta points his shinai at his instructor.

“Hey.” She waves, barely giving him a passing glance.

Silently, he bows his head. It’s strange— almost as odd as the fact that he has yet to remove his mask.

She urges Souta to come inside. “The ceremony will be starting soon.”

"Okay." He gathers up his things and runs past her toward the house.

Kagome moves to follow him when she is stopped by a flash of yellow. She blinks, stunned to find a shinai blocking her path. Gazing up, she finds Souta’s coach looming over her.

_What’s with this guy?_

“Uh, excuse me,” Kagome says, backhanding the stick away.

He rotates his wrist, bringing the weapon back around. It hovers at waist height.

She glares up at him. “Do you have a problem or something?”

He doesn’t respond, which only irritates her further. What kind of pompous ass messes with an unarmed woman?

His boot nudges her calf. Kagome’s eyes go wide.

_Oh, that does it!_

She pivots around, fingers spread wide and knocks the shinai out of his hands. He shifts backward as she takes possession of his weapon. When Kagome slices through the air, he effortlessly dodges her blow.

The many layers of his uniform don’t construct his movements. Mr. Narita flows through defensive maneuvers as if he has practiced for years. If he thinks she’ll be impressed, he’s going to be disappointed. Kagome has sparred with far superior opponents. She isn’t about to let some high-school instructor get the best of her.

He avoids her follow-through, swinging around to counter. Kagome narrowly misses the punch, staggering to the side to maintain her balance. He’s quick. She’ll give him that.

In her travels, Kagome has gone up against everything from petty thieves and pickpockets to thugs who didn’t understand that ‘no’ means no. Thanks to her training, Kagome has walked away from each encounter unscathed. She wishes she could see his face. Expressions tend to give a lot away.

She’s debating whether to strike the side of his mask or the bottom when he sweeps her leg. Kagome jumps, trying to avoid the hit. She isn’t fast enough. He lands his strike. She falls backward but doesn’t hit the dirt.

Kagome’s attention snaps to the masked man in front of her. His left arm is laced through her arms and across her back, keeping her standing. Eyes narrowed, she brings the shinai up and tips his mask up and off his face. 

The stick falls from her hand, clattering to the ground.

“Sesshomaru?”

He smirks. “I am glad you have not forgotten.”

Kagome grabs onto his uniform, needing to feel him— to make sure this is real and not a cruel dream brought on by jet lag.

“Y-you’re really here!”

“Yes.”

“H-how? When?” Kagome asks, scanning his face— his stupid, beautiful face that she pictures every time she closes her eyes.

“I—.”

“Hey, Kagome! Mr. Narita! Gramps is ready to start. Come on!”

Kagome is frozen, clinging onto him, unable to reconcile the man she lost with the one standing before her now. His marks are gone— probably concealer or some high-end tattoo cover-up. His hair is still the same gorgeous silver-white color it has always been but now it is tied at the base of his neck. Hadn’t she been the one to suggest that he pull it back? 

“We should go inside,” he tells her.

She continues to stare at him, convinced that at any second he will disappear. If she blinks, the moment will end and he will be gone.

“Kagome.”

Hearing him say her name, melts something inside her, a part of her she didn’t even realize was cold until she experienced real heat.

“We can speak later,” Sesshomaru promises. “Your family has spent hours preparing for this. You should be there to see the product of their hard work.”

Mutely, she nods, allowing him to escort her through the house, help her get her coat on, and lead her outside.

In front of the shrine, a stage has been erected. Gramps is standing in the middle, regaling everyone with the tale of Amaterasu, who hid in a cave because of Susano-o. Mama and Souta stand off to the side. They hand him props as he explains the shift in the season and how the sun returned once Amaterasu came back out.

It’s an ancient tale, one that Kagome has heard multiple ways in various tongues. She knows the story well. In some respects, she’s lived it. Over the past seven years, Kagome has been withdrawn and closed off. She hasn’t allowed anyone into her life, not even her own family. She’s been guarding her heart so fiercely that she’s forgotten how to use it.

A tear slips free then another and another. A pair of arms loop around her torso. Kagome sags into Sesshomaru’s embrace, still unsure if this is a dream or reality. If it is a dream, she doesn’t want to wake up. She just wants him to keep holding her like this forever.

At some point, the visitors leave, moving onto other shrines or to celebrate with a meal. Kagome isn’t aware of their departures. Everything she has kept bottled up over the last seven years— her sorrow, her anger, her fear —all comes pouring out of her. It is a seemingly endless stream of tears until they do just that. They end.

Her vision gradually clears, her chest stops heaving, and she manages to stand on her own without his support. Sesshomaru releases her hesitantly. As his fingertips graze her arm, she has a sobering thought.

She spins around, smacking his hands away. “Why didn’t you come looking for me? I was trying to find a way back to you and you...you just stayed here!”

Sesshomaru stares at her, his expression unreadable. “You were searching for answers that I couldn’t give to you.”

“So you left me to hunt for them on my own?”

“It was the most difficult trial I have ever put myself through,” Sesshomaru confesses.

Kagome scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “I bet,” she mutters sarcastically. 

“I waited in Edo for you to return. Centuries went by and I watched generation after generation of humans leave this world. In time, even some hanyous and youkai left. Yet, I remained.”

“Inuyasha? Your mother?” 

“They are alive and well,” he confirms. “The well was inactive. Without the portal, I could not seek you out. I knew of no other way to find you. So I stayed, just as you asked me to.”

Kagome’s arms drop to her sides. Her fury subsides.

“I did not wish to disrupt the timeline. I was uncertain what would happen if I saw myself as a pup— or you —so I kept my distance for several years. By the time I returned, you had already gone,” Sesshomaru explains.

“I was trying to find sources of quintessence. I thought if I could unravel the mystery of my powers, I’d be able to reactive the well,” she replies.

“I surmised as much.”

Glancing around the shrine, Kagome comes to her own conclusions. “You’ve been helping my family.” 

Sesshomaru nods. 

Suddenly, all the improvements, the impressive decorations for the ceremony, and Mama's constant understanding make sense. It is because of Sesshomaru. While Kagome has been gone, he's taken her place. He's been the one watching over her family, ensuring the shrine is profitable, and encouraging Souta to go to college. 

“Why?” she asks. 

“They are your family. It is my duty to tend to their needs.”

“Your duty?”

He cups her cheek. “I chose you as my mate. That did not change simply because we were separated for a time. I honor my decision and you.”

“You waited five hundred years for me?”

“I was willing to wait as long as necessary to have you at my side.” 

Kagome places her hand over his, leaning into his touch. “I missed you.”

“And I you.” He leans down so their foreheads are touching.

Kagome closes her eyes, savoring the heat of his skin against hers. She finally accepts that this is real. He is here. And she’s never going to let him go.

“Come on, you two! It’s time for dinner.”

Kagome jumps back, her cheeks turning scarlet. Sesshomaru takes her by the hand and leads her toward the house where Mama is standing in the doorway.

He enters first, clearly pretending not to hear when her mother whispers, “I told you he was nice.” As they sit down at the table, Kagome catches him smirking.

Souta immediately begins catching her up on the neighborhood, what’s been going on at school, and all the matches he’s completed as part of his exhibition team. She nods and asks questions where appropriate. It’s hard to concentrate on anything other than the figure sitting beside her.

And the demanding need for rest. 

She fights against it through Souta's most recent victory but as he begins sharing details about his latest report, Kagome's eyes grow heavy. She slumps against Sesshomaru's shoulder, lulled to sleep by the comfort of her family's presence. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sometime later, a beam of light wakes her. Kagome jolts up. Sunlight is streaming in from her window, illuminating her surroundings. A quick scan tells her that she’s in her childhood bedroom. Another glance confirms she is alone. She throws back her covers and bolts out of the room.

She finds her mother in the kitchen. “Mama!”

“Kagome, what’s wrong?”

“Where is he?”

“Who?” Mama asks puzzled.

“Sess— erm, Mr. Narita,” Kagome answers, stumbling over his new name.

Her mother’s face relaxes and she hands her a piece of paper. “Here. He left this for you.”

“Thanks,” Kagome replies, hugging her.

She charges out of the kitchen, hoping her bike is still in the storehouse. She’s ashamed to admit that she doesn't have enough money in her bank account to renew her metro pass.

“Kagome!”

She pauses in the doorway. “Yeah?”

Her mother smiles at her. “You may want to change.” She gestures to Kagome’s outfit. It’s the same one she’s been wearing for the last forty-eight hours while trying to get home. “And, perhaps, a shower too,” Mama recommends gently.

Kagome’s cheeks burn. She nods and heads upstairs.

Nervous energy buzzes through her as she gets ready. Dozens of unanswered questions plague her. She wants to know about Jinenji and Hina. What happened to Inuyasha? If he’s still alive, are Shippo and his father around too? Can she visit them?

Her mind is racing with possibilities. By the time she arrives at the address Mama gave her, Kagome isn’t even aware of how far she’s peddled. She stares at the residence in front of her, double-checks the scrap of paper, and then looks for the street sign.

She wasn't sure what to expect but she figured Sesshomaru would live in a luxury hi-rise apartment, not a home. The freestanding home is a new construction with a state-of-the-art security system, a two-car garage, and a rooftop porch. It looks like something Kagome has only seen in the movies. The expensive home only adds to her growing list of questions.

"Kagome." She blinks and finds him standing at the entrance, holding the door open. "Come in."

Her anxiety increases as she crosses the threshold. If she thought the outside was nice, it is nothing compared to the glamorous interior. “Wow! You live here?”

He nods, watching her expression as she moves through the house. All the furniture, appliances, and fixtures are opulent. Even the trees around the outside feel high-end. Kagome is glad her mother suggested changing. She would have been mortified if she showed up in the same outfit.

“What do you think?” Sesshomaru inquires.

“What do I think? I think it’s a freaking palace!”

He smirks. "I am glad you approve. I want you to feel comfortable here.”

“I don't know how anyone could be uncomfortable in a place like this. How did you afford it on a teacher’s salary?” she asks. 

“The time I spend at school is in a volunteer capacity. All of my wealth comes from the investments I have made over the centuries," he explains.

Kagome’s eyes go wide. “What exactly did you invest in?”

“All the things you spoke of while we were together— cars, technology, especially computers. Internet companies have become quite profitable and mobile phones,” he remarks.

She gapes. “So you don’t actually need to work?”

“No.”

“Then why teach at the school?”

“When I met your brother, he mentioned a need for a staff member who had athletic expertise. It reminded me of our plan for the future so I offered my services,” Sesshomaru answers.

_Our plan_. Kagome feels her cheeks heat at the memory. “How did you and Souta meet?”

“He noticed I was visiting the shrine daily. Eventually, he approached me and we began to speak regularly.”

“When did you start looking after my family?”

“I have been a patron of the shrine since it was established,” he reveals.

Kagome feels her throat tighten. “You were an anonymous donor.”

“Several, in fact,” he confirms. “I do not age as mortals do. I have operated under many aliases over the years.”

She sighs, staring out at the city from their spot on the rooftop. “I have so many questions. I don’t even know where to start.”

Sesshomaru stands next to her. “We have time.”

Kagome smiles up at him.

It’s good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Check out my new SessKag one-shot, [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569936)


End file.
